Klan : Ketika Hati Saling Bersilangan
by Hinamori Miku Koyuki
Summary: Klan penyembuh memang tidak bisa memegang senjata karena tujuan kami bukan untuk menunjukkan kematian pada seseorang, sebaliknya tujuan kami adalah menjaga kehidupan agar tetap berlanjut...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Klan : Ketika Hati Saling Bersilangan**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **1**

* * *

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

[Sakura]

"Sempurna!"

Kurasa penampilanku tidak cukup buruk hari ini. Dua puluh menit lagi ada rapat para penyembuh dan tidak ada alasan untuk tidak menghadirnya. Lingkar hitam di area mataku berhasil aku samarkan dengan bedak, bayangkan saja semalam aku baru kembali dari tiga hari menjalankan misi tanpa tidur dan sekarang aku dipaksa untuk ikut rapat. Aku benar-benar mencintai hidupku!

Jubah hitam terpasang erat di punggungku, membungkus seluruh tubuh dan hanya menyisakan kepalaku, aku mengambil topeng kucing sebelum meninggalkan rumah. Kali ini aku tidak menggunakan tenaga lebih untuk sampai dengan cepat di gedung pertemuan, aku lebih memilih jalan kaki menikmati cuaca segar pagi hari dan aku masih memiliki waktu dua puluh menit. Setelah melewati gerbang kawasan klan penyembuh mataku disuguhkan pemandangan pagi hari desaku, jalanan masih agak lenggang, beberapa jam dari sekarang jalanan ini akan dipadati kerumunan orang yang melakukan aktivitasnya masing-masing.

'BRUK!'

"Maaf kakak, aku tidak sengaja..." Anak laki-laki menabrakku, sepertinya dia sedang tergesa-gesa, aku memberinya senyum dan dibalas dengan memberiku senyuman lebar kemudian dia melanjutkan larinya.

Bagaimanapun menyebalkannya desaku tapi aku tetap menyukainya. Aku tinggal di desa Konoha, desa lindungan dan desa tersembunyi. Karena kemakmuran dan kesuburan tanahnya banyak desa lain yang ingin mengambil alih desaku bahkan peperanganpun kadang terjadi namun karena pertahanan dan daya tempur yang tak bisa dipandang sebelah mata, Konoha tetap terindungi dari berbagai ancaman luar. Para klan mengambil peranan penting untuk menjaga keamanan desa diluar para rakyat biasa. Keamanan Konoha dijaga oleh empat klan.

Klan penyerang, kawasan klan mereka berada di sebelah utara Konoha, mereka selalu berada di garis depan tiap desa menerima ancaman, tiap penyelesaian misipun harus diikut sertakan seorang dari klan penyerang, klan mereka sangat penting tapi menurutku karena kehebatan mereka dalam pertempuran menjadikan kebanyakan dari mereka memiliki sifat angkuh dan sombong dan jika kau mencari pria tampan maka klan penyerang lah jawabannya!

Kemudian klan strategi, berada di timur Konoha, aku menyukai mereka, mereka cerdas dan misterius, tidak banyak yang bisa kuceritakan tentang mereka ya karena mereka misterius, selain itu wilayah mereka jauh dari wilayah klanku jadi aku hanya mengetahui sedikit tentang mereka.

Kemudian klan penembak, kawasan klan mereka berada di selatan Konoha. Yang aku ingat mereka memiliki gudang persenjataan yang jauh lebih besar dari klan yang lain, jika kau menginginkan kelengkapan persenjataan mintalah pada mereka, tapi sediakan uangmu karena mereka tidak murah dan itu menyebalkan.

Terakhir adalah klanku, klan penyembuh. Kami tinggal di kawasan barat Konoha. Klan kami adalah klan yang tak kalah penting, kami menyembuhkan mereka yang sakit, menolong mereka yang berada di ujung kematian, dan klan penyembuh Konohan adalah panutan bagi klan penyembuh desa lain, banyak penyembuh datang dari berbagai desa sekutu untuk belajar dari kami, dan kamipun tidak pelit akan ilmu. Itulah yang selalu di ajarkan oleh ketua klan penyembuh bahwa kehidupan adalah sesuatu yang misterius, sepanjang kita bisa memperpanjang perjalannya maka lakukanlah dengan tidak memandang golongan mereka. Aku menyukai ketua klan, dia adalah satu-satunya pria favoritku.

Desa kami memiliki satu klan lagi, tetapi penyebaran mereka tidak banyak, setahuku hanya tersisa dua orang yang berdarah klan penyihir di desa. Salah satunya adalah nenekku Tsunade dan yang kedua adalah aku sendiri.

Aku hampir lupa, Konoha juga memiliki tim pelindung dan informan rahasia. Anbu, mereka tersebar di seluruh pelosok negara untuk mencari informasi dan mengetahui perkembangan dunia, diantara empat klan yang berperang penting bagi desa, tim Anbu memiliki tugas yang jauh lebih penting, mereka mencari jejak secara rahasia, memberi peringatan akan adanya ancaman, dan menjadi pengawal tetap bagi pemimpin desa, Hokage. Perekrutan Anbu tidaklah main-main, mereka adalah orang-orang terpilih dari berbagai klan, dan aku mendapat keberuntungan atau kesialan karena menjadi salah satu yang lolos dari ujian Anbu. Aku ingat kenangan itu, aku hampir mati jika aku bukan seorang penyembuh. Satu temanku tidak bisa bertahan dalam ujian itu. Miris!

Sepertinya aku terlalu banyak mengenang dan bercerita mengenai desa, aku tidak menyadari telah sampai di gedung pertemuan. Gedung ini tidaklah luas, tetapi memiliki dua lantai, lambang daun Konoha di pintunya menjadi penyambut setiap orang yang datang. Gedung ini seharusnya berfungsi sebagai gedung pertemuan ke empat klan, tapi karena ruang pertemuan klan penyembuh sedang direnovasi maka rapat klan kami di alihkan ke gedung ini.

Ketika memasuki gedung sama sekali tidak ada seorangpun di dalam, tetapi suara sayup seseorang dari lantai atas mendorong tubuhku untuk segera naik ke ruang rapat klan.

Aroma kayu musim gugur tercium olehku, aku menduduki kursi kosong yang tak jauh dari pintu. Setelah menghela nafas dan meletakkan topeng kucingku di atas meja aku meneliti sekitar dan orang-orang yang duduk melingkari sebuah meja besar ditengah ruangan. Kursi ketua klan telah terisi, disana duduk lelaki paruh baya favoritku, ada cangkir kopi di depannya, aku tahu isinya adalah kopi hitam pekat tanpa gula, aku sarankan untuk jangan mencobanya, itu adalah kopi terburuk sepanjang masa!

Di sisi kanan meja, jelas sekali aku melihat Ino sabahat kecilku tengah melampaikan tangan padaku dengan cengiran khasnya, oh dia benar-benar wanita tidak tahu malu, aku meresponnya dengan anggukan kepala. Di sebelah Ino, ada wanita menyebalkan lainnya, Shiho, dengan kaca mata minus dan raut sombongnya dia sedang membaca lembaran kertas di depannya, hanya sekilas aku melihat Shiho karena aku benar-benar tidak menyukainya!

Kembali aku melihat lelaki favoritku, pandangannya tengah menyapu seluruh ruangan dan aku tahu rapat akan segera di mulai.

* * *

"Baiklah! Pertama aku ingin meminta maaf karena mengadakan rapat mendadak, aku harap tidak ada yang terganggu akan hal ini." Aku harap ketua klan yang merupakan lelaki favoritku tahu kalau aku sangat terganggu, semua orang terdiam menanti apa yang akan di sampaikan ketua klan selanjutnya.

"Subuh tadi aku menerima perintah langsung dari Hokage- _Sama_ ," Dia mengeluarkan lembaran dokumen, aku sedikit penasaran apa perintah Hokage. "Ada beberapa misi tingkat A dan B, kalian yang aku kumpulkan disini adalah para penyembuh yang bebas dari misi jadi aku harap tidak ada penolakan!" Ketua Klan memberikan semua dokumen kepada Shizune-san, sang wakil ketua. Kemudian menyebarkan dokumen itu kepada setiap orang.

Bagus sekali! Waktu hibernasiku pupus sudah, lembar di tanganku ini mengacaukan semua rancangan liburanku. Tatapan horror kuberikan pada kertas di tanganku kemudian melihat ketua klan dengan tatapan yang sama, oh dia menatapku dengan seringai liciknya, aku akan menghapusnya dari daftar lelaki favoritku!

Aku menatap Ino kemudian, sepertinya dia tidak jauh beda denganku, malah lebih buruk kepalanya sudah tertunduk lesu dan Shiho, jangan menanyakannya karena aku sama sekali tidak meliriknya.

* * *

Rapat yang mengacaukan rancangan liburanku telah selesai setengah jam yang lalu, sekarang aku tengah meratapi nasib dengan semangkuk ramen di kedai Ichiraku, ada Ino di sampingku, duduk dengan kepala yang masih tertunduk lesu.

"Apa ayahmu itu gila?" Ino membuka suara setelah sekian lama bungkam, ramen di depannya pun tak tersentuh. Ya, lelaki favoritku satu-satunya adalah ayahku, Haruno Jiraya sang kepala klan penyembuh.

"Aku rasa begitu!" Aku mengangkat bahu, kembali melihat lembar misi tingkat A di tanganku. Ini pertama kalinya aku menerima misi yang tidak bekerja sama dengan tim Anbu melainkan dengan klan penyerang.

"Aku merasa, Ayahmu baru saja menendang bokongku! Dia melemparku jauh ke Suna! Oh Tuhan ini pertama kalinya aku ke sana!" Ino akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya.

"Sepertinya kita butuh sake Ino!" Ino merespon perkataanku dengan mata menyala, dan ramen dinginnya pun benar-benar terlupakan sekarang.

"Satu gelas saja! Kau tahu akibatnya kalau kita terlalu banyak minum!"

"Ya.. yaa.. Aku tahu..aku tahu.." Ino terlihat senang, baguslah jika hatinya bisa teralihkan. Sake kami datang tidak lama setelah aku memesan.

"Katanya mereka menemukan tanaman obat baru." Setelah meminum sake, Ino memberi tahuku misi yang diterimanya.

"Itu bagus! Ayahku tidak salah memilihmu." Aku mengabaikan Ino yang memberiku tatapan tidak sukanya.

"Kau sekarang membela Ayahmu!"

"Ino... jika bisa aku akan menukar misiku dengamu, lihat!" Aku menyodorkan lembar misiku di depan wajah Ino. "Tapi karena pengetahuan tentang tanaman obatmu lebih dari kemampuanku, aku tidak bisa menukar misi kita!" Mata Ino kembali menyala melihat lembar misiku, tidak heran karena selama ini selalu Ino yang menerima misi dengan para klan penyerang, dan kekasihnya juga ada di sana.

"Oh Tuhan Sakura! Berikan misi itu padaku!" Ino berteriak seperti orang gila di telingaku. Aku cepat-cepat mengambil lembaran misi itu dan menyembunyikannya dari Ino, sebelum dia merebutnya kemudian mendatangi ayahku untuk memohon-mohon padanya.

"Aku bilang jika aku bisa menukarnya maka akan kuberikan padamu! Tapi ini tingkat A, mereka tidak bisa menjamin keselamatan penyembuh seperti misi tingkat B lainnya. Mungkin ini sebabnya ayah memilihku." Aku memegang bahu Ino, berharap dia mengerti. Ino tidak akan bisa menjalankan misi tingkat A mengingat dia tidak memiliki kemampuan untuk melindungi diri.

"Baiklah, tapi aku belum mencabut ucapanku bahwa ayahmu itu gila Sakura!"

"Dia memang ayah yang gila Ino, dia tidak memberi anaknya liburan!" Kini aku yang merasa kecewa, aku benar-benar lelah dan sekarang kelelahanku bertambah dengan menerima misi ini. Ino memegang tanganku di bahunya dan membawa tangaku pada genggamannya.

"Kau tahu Sakura, bagiku kau adalah wanita yang luar biasa." Ino memberiku senyuman tulusnya.

"Apa kau akan membuatku menangis dan membuat drama sekarang?" Aku terkekeh membalas senyumnya. Aku benar-benar mencintai gadis ini!

* * *

Malam semakin turun, aku melangkahkan kaki menuju wilayah klan penyerang, pertama kalinya aku akan menginjakkan kakiku di wilayah mereka dan membuatku sedikit gugup. Tidak ada jubah dan topeng Anbu yang ku kenakan karena Anbu tidak diwajibkan memakai seragamnya selain berada di luar wilayah Konoha, dan juga malam ini sedikit panas makanya aku hanya memakai pakaian biasa, kaos merah dengan lambang klan penyembuh di bahu dengan rok merah pendek di atas lurut, jariku terbungkus sarung tangan coklat, sepatu boots coklat setumit, dan rambut panjangku yang terikat, Ino yang mengajariku cara mengikat rambut poni seperti ini.

Aku melihat kembali lembaran misi untuk mengetahui dimana tempat pertemuan untuk misi ini. Ketika memasuki wilayah klan penyerang aku di sambut oleh dua orang pria, mereka sedikit mengagetkanku, setelah melihat lambang klan penyerang pada tubuh mereka aku langsung paham dan memberikan lembar misiku kepada mereka.

"Mari!" Seorang diantara mereka menunjukkanku jalan, otomatis aku mengikutinya. Tempat ini walaupun diterangin oleh lampu jalan tetapi sedikit menyeramkan, benar-benar berbeda dengan wilayah klan ku, di wilayahku walau malah hari akan tetap ramai karena kesibukan yang tak behenti, tetapi di seni benar-benar lenggang, hanya ada kicauan burung yang kembali kesarangnya dan sesekali terdengar gonggongan anjing. Di setiap pintu rumah yang kulewati selalu terpampang jelas lambang klan penyerang.

Lelaki yang mengantarku berhenti di depan rumah yang cukup besar untuk dinamakan rumah, dindingnya masih terbuat dari kayu sangat tradisional, oh iya semua rumah yang kulewati masih bergaya tradisional, aku memuji konsistenan mereka, tidak seperti klan kami yang tergerus arus moderenitas.

Lelaki tinggi itu membuka pintu dan menyuruhku masuk. Suasana yang kulihat setelah masuk ke rumah ini benar-benar berbeda dengan suasana di luar. Disini terang dan riuh, aku mencium bau sake yang menyengat, ini tidak baik! Di pinggir ruangan aku melihat banyak sofa yang tertata rapih, di tengah banyak meja bundar dengan kursi yang mengeliinginya, tidak ada ruang kosong semuanya dipenuhi oleh orang yang asing di mataku. Aku masih berdiri kaku, tak tahu harus melakukan apa, dan tiba-tiba seseorang lelaki datang menegurku.

"Hey! Kau..." Bau sake menyeruak dari mulutnya, refleks aku menutup hidungku dengan punggung tangan. Mata lelaki itu menelitiku dari rambut hingga kekaki, ada kunai di balik rok ku, akan ku tusukkan kunai itu ke kepalanya kalau dia tidak berhenti melihatku seperti itu!

"Akhirnya penyembuh kita datang!" Oh _sial_! Dia berteriak menyadarkan orang-orang di ruangan ini akan keberadaanku. Mereka semua memandangku lama dan itu membuat perutku bergemuruh, aku ingin muntah!

"Kemari, biar kutunjukkan di mana kau duduk!" Lelaki ini dengan lancang, menarik tanganku untuk ikut bersamanya, pandangan sema orang mengikuti pergerakanku. Apa ada yang aneh dengan pakaianku? Oh benar! Setelah melihat mereka semua berpakaian gelap aku meruntuki diriku, kenapa aku tidak memakai jubah Anbu, ruangan ini juga tidak panas!

Aku mendapatkan tempat dudukku, pria yang bermulut bau itu ikut duduk di sebelahku diikuti dengan beberapa orang yang ikut duduk di depanku! Oh Tuhan, aku hanya ingin menyelesaikan rapat ini dengan cepat, bukannya meladeni semburan mulut bau mereka!

"Jadi, apa semua penyembuh itu berambut terang?" Aku melipat tangan di depan dada, pertanyaannya membuat darahku memanas, jika mereka bisa melihat empat siku di kepalaku mereka pasti akan tahu bagaimana kesalnya aku. Memang apa salahnya memiliki rambut terang, kami juga memiliki seseorang dengan rambut gelap! Shizune-san contohnya.

"Oh iya, aku dengar kepala klan mereka berambut putih.." Sudah cukup! Seseorang dari mereka mengolok-olok ayahku!

Aku sudah berdiri dari meja, aku tidak ingin membuat masalah dengan mereka, tapi seseorang menghentikan langkahku. "Hey Sakura!" Itu Shimura Sai, kekasih Ino.

"Sai?" Aku mengerutkan alisku, Aku sama sekali tidak mengenal Sai, hanya sekali aku pernah melihanya itu pun karena dia mengantar Ino ke rumah sakit umum Konoha, dan aku tidak pernah bicara dengannya dan dia tahu namaku? Ino sialan!

"Sebaiknya kau jangan duduk diantara orang-orang mabuk ini! Di sana ada kursi yang bagus." Sai mengarahkan kepalanya kesebuah sofa di pinggir ruangan, dia tidak menyentuhku tapi refleks aku mengikutinya.

"Mau kau bawa kemana penyembuh kami Sai!" Oh tidak! Para mulut bau itu berkicau lagi, aku lihat Sai menghampiri mereka, dan cuma kalimat ' _sudah cukup'_ yang kudengar sebelum dia kembali mengantarku ke sofa.

"Terima kasih" Aku berterima kasih kepada Sai, dia tersenyum sebelum duduk di sampingku, di depanku ada meja yang penuh dengan botol sake. Sai memergokiku menatap botol-botol sake itu, tanpa mengatakan apapun dia mengambil semua botol di depanku dan kembali berdiri, aku rasa dia tahu dari Ino kalau kami tidak berhubungan baik dengan alkohol. Sepertinya Sai akan jadi kandidat lelaki favoritku berikutnya.

Sai benar-benar datang tepat waktu, jika tidak aku sudah mengamuk, aku menghela nafas lega sebelum menyandarkan punggungku ke sofa, aku melihat meja di depanku, ada genangan tumpahan sake di sana, meja itu pasti lengket, aku bersumpah tidak akan menyentuh meja lengket menjijikkan itu.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

[Sasuke]

"Sasuke" Tangan hangat menyentuh kepalaku, ini nyaman sekali, aku tidak ingin membuka mataku, tapi suara lembutnya kembali memanggilku dan juga aroma sup kesukaanku memancingku untuk membuka mata.

"Mau sampai kapan kau tidur Sasuke?" Aku mengerjapkan mata, tidak ada usapan di kepalaku lagi, aku melihat seorang wanita yang sangat kucintai tengah menuangkan teh.

"Ibu, bisakah_" Sebelum menyelesaikan kalimatku Ibuku terlebih dahulu memotong ucapanku.

"Tidak Sasuke! Kakakmu meninggalkan lembar misimu! Sekarang makan dan bersiap!" Ibu meletakkan selembar kertas di atas perutku, aku baru ingat tadi pagi Itachi memberikan misi baru padaku sebelum dia meninggalkan rumah, dan bagus aku lupa memeriksanya.

Ibu memastikan aku benar-benar telah bangun, kemudian ibu keluar dari kamarku dengan senyum hangatnya. Aku memeriksa kembali lembar misi itu, dua jam dari sekarang rapat rencana akan dilakukan di tempat biasa, aku masih memiliki waktu untuk mandi, makan dan bersiap-siap.

* * *

"Ibu, aku berangkat!" Setelah mendengar jawaban dari ibuku, aku melompat melesat keluar rumah dan dengan cepat sampai ke tempat rapat, aku memuji kecepatanku dan aku berterima kasih kepada Itachi telah mengajarkanku teknik ini. Itachi adalah kakakku, dia menjadi salah satu kebanggaan klan karena kekuatan tempurnya, dia juga anggota Anbu, dan hal itulah yang sangat menguras tenaga serta waktu Itachi untuk keluarga.

Itachi pernah mengajakku untuk mengikuti ujian Anbu karena menurutnya dengan kemampuanku aku akan mudah diterima, tentu saja aku menolaknya mentah-mentah! Aku tidak bisa terlalu lama membiarkan Ibu sendiri, sepeninggal Ayah ada sesuatu yang hilang dari ibu, dan aku tidak ingin memperparah kehilangannya.

Ruangan rapat ini seperti biasa, lebih terlihat seperti tempat pesta dari pada rapat, entah apa yang dipikirkan Danzo hingga membiarkan tempat ini seperti tempat sampah.

Aku melihat sofa yang biasa kududuki, di sana sudah ada Sai dengan botol sake di tangannya, aku tidak yakin dia benar-benar minum.

"Aku tidak yakin kau meminum itu!" Aku menghempaskan tubuhku ke sofa, rasanya benar-benar nyaman.

"Ck, kau lihat para bajingan sake itu! Mereka akan membuat masalah kalau aku tidak memegang botol ini!" Mata Sai tidak lepas dari para gerombolan yang setengah mabuk di ujung ruangan, mereka tidak akan berani mabuk di depan Danzo!

"Ternyata kau lebih takut pada gadis ponimu dari pada para pemabuk itu!" Aku melihat Sai yang tersenyum miring dengan botol sake yang digerak-gerakkan.

"Kau akan tahu, kalau kau memiliki gadis sendiri Sasuke!" Kepala Sai mendongak mengarahkanku untuk mengikuti pengelihatannya. Hinata tengah berdiri di sampingku, aku tidak menyadari keberadaannya, dan itu sedikit mengagetkanku.

"Hai Sasuke, boleh aku duduk?" Aku mengangkat alisku, membiarkannya duduk di sampingku, untung saja sofa ini panjang, jadi akan muat hingga lima orang.

Aku sebenarnya enggan berbicara dengan seorang wanita, menurutku mereka merepotkan, manja dan lemah, banyak juga diantara mereka yang murahan. Tetapi Hinata berbeda, sudah tiga kali Hinata berada dalam satu tim denganku dan aku cukup mengenalnya, dia gadis pemberani, cerdas dan juga err cantik. Banyak orang menganggap kami memiliki hubungan khusus karena memang cuma Hinata gadis yang lumayan sering ku ajak bicara, tapi itu hanya ketika kami berada dalam satu tim, diluar dari itu aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya.

"Lama aku tidak melihatmu Sasuke, apa kau tidak merindukanku?" Hinata mengambil botol sake di meja, tetapi aku merebut botol itu sebelum menuangkannya di gelas dan memberikannya pada Hinata.

"Hn, jangan bercanda." Aku kembali menyandarkan bahuku ke sofa.

"Padahal aku merindukanmu.. oh hai Sai!" Hinata meneguk sake dengan sekali tegukan sebelum menyapa Sai.

"Yo!" Sai hanya melambaikan tangannya bosan.

Sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan Danzo, sudah lebih dari sepuluh menit dari waktu yang di tentukan dan rapat masih belum di mulai, batang hidung lelaki tua itupun belum kelihatan.

" _Akhirnya penyembuh kita datang!"_

Seorang berteriak dan mengalihkan pikiranku pada lelaki tua Danzo, aku melihat ke arah pintu masuk, di sana berdiri seorang gadis yang berwarna. Maksudku baru kali ini aku melihat seseorang dengan pakaian cerah karena aku dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang berpakaian gelap, dan lagi gadis itu memiliki rambut pink panjang yang diikat, sekilas dia mengingatkanku dengan kekasih Sai, langsung saja aku melirik Sai, dia tersenyum.

"Aku kira kekasih ponimu yang ada di tim kita?"

"Ino menerima misi ke Suna, dan Ino tidak cocok dengan misi ini." Mata Sai melihat tajam ke arah gadis itu, dan aku tahu pandangan Sai bukan pada gadis itu, tapi pada Hidan yang tengah menarik tangan gadis pink itu.

"Maksudmu dia cocok dengan misi kita? Dia terlihat seperti penyembuh lainnya." Gadis itu duduk di tengan para pemabuk, ada sesuatu di dadaku melihatnya terpenjara oleh para bajingan penyuka sake seperti itu, tanganku tiba-tiba terkepal.

"Jaga ucapanmu Saske! Dia berbeda dari klan penyembuh yang lain, kau akan tahu nanti." Sai tiba-tiba berdiri dan berjalan santai menghampiri tempat gadis itu, tak lama aku melihat aku melihat Sai kembali dengan gadis pink berjalan di belakangnya. Gadis itu duduk di sebelaku, aroma bunga tiba-tiba tercium olehku, ini aroma bunga musim semi. Aku melirik gadis itu dari ujung mataku, aku tidak bisa menatapnya langsung karena Hinata sibuk mengajakku bicara walau tak satupun perkataannya yang kudengarkan, gadis di sampingku berhasil membelah pikiranku.

Aku heran melihat Sai menyingkirkan botol-botol sake di meja, apa gadis ini tidak menyukai sake? Sai pergi membawa botol-botol sake bersamanya, kudengar Hinata mengendus tak suka melihat Sai membawa botol sake itu.

"Apa Sai sedang mencari perhatian, kudengar dia sudah memiliki kekasih?" Hinata berbisik di telingaku, merapatkan jarak antara kami.

"Entahlah.." Aku memutar mata, tak lama Sai datang dan duduk di sebelah gadis itu, botol sakenya telah lenyap entah kemana.

"Aku minta maaf atas ketidak nyamananmu." Sai berbicara pada gadis itu, helaan nafas berat gadis itu terdengar jelas di telingaku.

"Ino tidak banyak menceritakan tentang klan kalian"

 _'DEG'_

Ada masalah dengan jantungku ketika mendengar suaranya, suaranya lembut, dan aku ingin mendengar suaranya lagi, apa yang terjadi padaku?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Klan : Ketika Hati Saling Bersilangan**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **2**

* * *

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

[Sasuke]

Lima belas menit Danzo menunda pertemuan, apa yang sebenarnya si tua bangka itu lakukan! Kepalaku mulai pusing dan pusing membawa semakin banyak keringat di telapak tanganku, dari tadi yang kulakukan hanya meremas tenganku, pura-pura mendengar ocehan Hinata, menatap tingkah para bajingan yang membuat pertunjukkan menjijikkan di depanku, dan yang paling meresahkan tubuhku adalah gadis beraroma musim semi yang sedari tadi berbicara dengan Sai dan mengabaikan keberadaanku! Apa sebenarnya yang kau pikirkan Sasuke? Dia cuma gadis penyembuh biasa, tidak ada yang beda darinya kecuali aroma musim semi yang dia keluarkan. Jangan mengatakan cuma gara-gara aroma kau jadi terkacaukan! _Sial_!

Aku meremas rambut frustasi, Hinata belum berhenti mengoceh, entah apa yang dia bicarakan, bibirnya seperti mesin pembicara otomatis tanpa jeda. Dia menuang sake untuk kesekian kalinya aku merebut gelas itu darinya kemudian meneguknya tanpa sisa.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" Hinata memainkan nada suaranya seolah dia sedang marah.

"Kau tidak boleh mabuk, mabuklah setelah rapat selesai."

"Kau.. kau romantis sekali Sasuke." Hinata mulai cegukan, tapi aku tahu dia tidak sepenuhnya mabuk.

"Hn." Aku bosan melihat tingkah Hinata, tapi aku tidak bisa menyakiti hati gadis ini selama dia tidak melakukan hal yang salah.

" _Kepala klan penyerang telah hadir!"_

Konan berteriak keras berharap suaranya menjangkau seluruh penghuni ruangan, bersamaan dengan itu Danzo memasuki ruangan, setiap orang mulai duduk dengan teratur termasuk para bajingan pemabuk yang jelas berjalan sempoyongan mengambil bangku mereka. Aku tidak ingin memperhatikan para bajingan itu, pandanganku teralihkan oleh sosok kepala klan Danzo, tubuhnya penuh luka, banyak perban melilit tubuhnya, aku heran kenapa tua bangka itu tidak pensiun menjadi kepala klan dan menyerahkan kursinya pada generasi yang lebih muda.

Setelah duduk Danzo mulai membuka dokumen yang di serahkan Konan padanya.

"Pembicaraanku dengan Hokage- _Sama_ berlangsung lama, setelah selesai aku segera ke tempat ini untuk menyampaikan pesan dari beliau." Aku tahu Danzo sedang menjelaskan keterlambatannya, tapi aku tidak butuh penjelasan itu, apa dia tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengeja kata 'maaf'?

"Hokage mendapat pesan dari para Anbu bahwa desa Oto mendapat serangan dari beberapa monster kiriman, Anbu dan klan strategi sedang menyelidiki dari mana asal monster itu." Selagi Danzo membolak-balikan beberapa dokumen di depannya, Konan berkeliling untuk memberikan lembaran pada kami. Aku mendapatkan lembaran itu, alisku berkerut, dalam lembaran itu jelas tergambar monster dengan wujud binatang, bentuknya bermacam-macam, ular, kelabang, dan harimau, apa monster-monster ini nyata?

"Desa Oto meminta bantuan Konoha untuk membasmi para monster itu, mengingat Konohalah desa yang terdekat dari Oto, dan bukan tidak mungkin monster-monster itu akan mengunjungi desa kita." Danzo berhenti sejenak, sepertinya dia tengah meneliti ekspresi wajah kami.

"Ini akan menjadi misi yang menjijikkan!" Hinata bergidik ngeri, pandangannya tidak lepas dari lembaran kertas di pegangannya. Aku tidak mendengar suara dari gadis aroma musim semi di dekatku, dia hanya sekilas menatap lembaran monster itu dan meletakkan di atas meja tanpa menyentuhnya kembali. Dan Sai, aku melupakan keberadaan pria itu.

Danzo meneruskan ucapannya tentang taktik yang akan kami gunakan, aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan penjelasannya karena dia selalu menggunakan taktik menyerang tanpa ampun, dan kami memang selalu berhasil. Tapi kali ini ada yang berbeda.

"Dan tentang klan penyembuh yang bekerja sama dengan kita, aku meminta nona Hinata untuk tidak mendampinginya. Nona Hinata akan ikut menyerang bersama yang lain."

Hinata menatap Danzo tanpa kedipan, aku mengerti kebingungan Hinata, karena dia selalu bertugas mendampingi dan melindungi para klan penyembuh yang ikut dalam misi. Apa Danzo sudah kehilangan akal? klan penyembuh tanpa perlindungan, mereka akan mati!

"Maaf ketua, apa tidak apa-apa aku ikut menyerang?" Hinata mempertanyakan keputusan Danzo, suara Hinata terdengar ragu dengan apa yang dikatakannya.

"Apa ini bisa membuatmu nyaman dalam misi Nona Haruno?" Danzo memandang gadis aroma musim semi di sampingku, dan apa tadi itu? Haruno? Jadi gadis ini putri dari kepala klan penyembuh?

"Tentu Tuan!" Gadis ini menganggukan kepalanya, aku bisa melihat mata tiap orang memandang putri dari klan penyembuh ini, rasa penasaran mereka sama dengan rasa penasaranku, bahkan Hinatapun menatap gadis itu tanpa berkedip.

Yang aku tahu, klan penyembuh adalah klan yang tidak bisa di ikut sertakan dalam pertempuran karena mereka tidak bisa melindungi diri mereka sendiri, mereka tidak bisa menggunakan senjata, bahkan dalam pertempuran mereka selalu berada di garis paling belakang setelah klan strategi. Dan kali ini, dengan jelas salah seorang dari klan penyembuh menyodorkan diri ikut dalam petempuran tanpa pendamping dan dia seorang perempuan! Gadis Haruno! kau penuh teka-teki. Aku tidak sabar melihatmu dalam pertempuran, semoga saja bukan kau yang pertama mati. Memikirkan kematiannya, sedikit seringai muncul tanpa dapat kendalikan, _lucu_!

"Perjalanan ke desa Oto memakan waktu dua hari itupun dengan kecepatan penuh, kalian harus bergegas karena besok pagi kalian akan langsung berangkat. Sekarang pulanglah dan siapkan tenaga kalian!" Danzo meangkhiri kalimatnya kemudian keluar dengan Konan yang berjalan di belakangnya, sasana ruangan ini kembali riuh.

"Hei, Haruno! kau yakin dengan ucapanmu?" Hinata mengambil botol sake dan meneguknya di depan gadis Haruno itu, Hinata tidak memandang gadis itu, Hinata hanya terkekeh geli, bagus Hinata mempertanyakan apa yang ingin kutanyakan juga.

"Tentu!"Gadis itu berdiri, berjalan melewati Hinata, gadis itu pun sama, dia tidak memandang Hinata sedikitpun, aku baru tahu kalau pembicaraan antar perempuan sedingin ini. Gadis itu berjalan menjauh sebelum sosoknya hilang di balik pintu.

"Aneh.." Tanpa sadar kata itu terlontar dari mulutku, aku tidak tahu apa yang aneh, gadis Haruno itu, atau sesuatu yang bergemuruh di area dadaku sedari tadi.

"Kau akan segera tahu Sasuke." Sai menepuk punggungku sebelum menghilang dari ruangan ini, Sai memang memiliki teknik teleport yang luar biasa. Sai meninggalkanku dengan pernyataan ambigu yang susah kupahami. Aku menggelengkan kepala berharap kalimat Sai enyah dari pikiranku.

"Baiklah, Sampai ketemu besok Sasuke.."

"Hn" Aku mengabaikan Hinata, pikiranku terlalu rumit untuk memikirkan Hinata dan ocehannya.

 _'CUP'_

Dingin, basah, dan lembut menyentuh permukaan pipiku, Hinata mengecupku sebelum pergi dari ruangan ini. Kali ini perutku yang bergemuruh, dan aku mual membayangkan bibir Hinata. Oh Tuhan, itu adalah ciuman pertamaku!

.

.

* * *

[Sakura]

Apa itu tadi? Jika mereka tidak menerimaku, mereka bisa menolak! Bukan aku juga yang menginginkan misi ini! Dan perempuan indigo itu, benar-benar menyebalkan, oh Tuhan aku baru saja menemukan kembaran Shiho, tunggu sampai aku mengatakan ini pada Ino.

Terkutuklah untuk hari ini! Terutama pada ayah, dia mengacaukan daftar liburanku, memberiku misi yang menyusahkan, membuatku bertemu dengan bajingan bau, dan mempertemukanku dengan kembaran Shiho, hari yang menyenangkan bukan! Jika bukan karena Tuan Danzo dan Sai, aku bisa pergi kapanpun dari tempat penuh tumpahan sake menjijikkan !

"Hei nona, kita bertemu lagi." _Sial_! Pria yang melecehkan tanganku menghentikan langkah kakiku! Sepertinya dia sudah siap menerima kunai untuk menembus kepala besarnya itu.

"Minggir!" Aku berusaha membuat suaraku sedingin mungkin, semoga ucapanku bisa menusuk ulu hatinya. Tapi dia tetap tidak minggir, di balik bahunya bisa kulihat gerbang kawasan klan penyerang, jida pria bau ini tidak menghadangku, aku pastilah sudah bebas dari tempat busuk ini.

"Ayolah nona, aku sedang sakit di sini, kumohon sembuhkan aku.." Nadanya dibuat memelas, tangannya menyentuh sesuatu dibalik selangkangannya. Kakiku gatal, aku ingin sekali menendang selangkangannya, kumohon iblis jahat masuklah ketubuhku sekali saja!

"Kalian menghalangi jalanku.." Dan ya, satu lagi kawanannya datang memeriahkan pesta malamku, lelaki lain tiba-tiba datang, aku enggang menatap lelaki ini hanya suara datarnya yang tertangkap indra pendengaranku. Aku yakin keinginanya sama dengan bajingan bau di depanku, membayangkannya berhasil membuat perutku meraung meminta untuk segera mengeluarkan isinya.

"Oh Uchiha, kau ingin bergabung dengan kami?" Sepertinya pikiran bajingan bau ini berhasil teralihkan dariku, kesempatan untuk kabur.

"Kau tidak dengar? Menyingkir dari jalanku!" Bagus sekali, suara bentakan lelaki Uchiha itu berhasil membuat tubuh bajingan bau ini kaku. Dan ya, aku berterima kasih pada kakiku, mereka mengambil tindakan yang tepat. Setelah keluar dari kawasan klan penyerang, aku kembali mengengok kebelakang, sepertinya leherku tidak sejalan dengan ke dua kakiku. Aku tidak melihat bajingan bau itu berdiri di sana, yang ku lihat adalah seorang pria tinggi dengan mata yang mengkilat melihatku, karena jarak yang terlalu jauh tubuhnya tersamarkan oleh cahaya lampu yang tak menjangkaunya, dia masih berdiri di sana menatapku, orang itu aneh! Uchiha?

* * *

Aku tidak bisa terus memikirkan pria aneh itu, sekarang yang harus kulakukan adalah mengganti peranan Ino untuk memohon pada kepala klan, aku tidak percaya harus melakukan hal ini.

"Hai Sakura!"

"Hai Ino." Eh? Aku kaget Ino berjalan di sampingku, bagaimana mungkin aku tidak menyadarinya, hentikan tingkah konyolmu Sakura! Aku yakin Ino bisa melihat sekusut apa wajahku.

"Kau mau kemana?" Ino kembali bertanya, aku terus melangkahkan kaki tanpa memperlambatnya, Ino kesulitan menyamakan langkah kami.

"Kesuatu tempat yang tidak akan kau percaya!" jawabku seadanya.

"Menemui Ayahmu yang gila?"

"Oh Tuhan Ino, aku yakin Sai telah memberi tahu semuanya padamu! Jadi bersyukurlah aku akan menukar misi kita!" Aku menghentikan langkah, berkacak pinggang dan menatap horror Ino yang hanya memberiku ekspresi polos tanpa dosa.

"Aku tahu.. aku tahu.. apa yang harus aku lakukan untukmu? Membedah perut para bajingan itu dan mengeluarkan isinya, atau kau mau aku mengulitinya?" Ino mengeluarkan dua pisau bedah di kedua tangannya dengan seringai lebar. Oh Tuhan, betapa aku mencintai gadis ini. Ino berparas cantik seperti _Aprodite_ tapi mulutnya kotor seperti pelaut.

"Kau lebih gila dari dugaanku." Aku berbalik dan kembali melanjutkan langkah, Ino tetap mengikutiku dengan sumpah serapahnya.

"Ino, aku sendiri yang akan menemui ayahku." Aku berhenti di depan ruangan ayah, Ino melihatku dengan tatapan tidak terima.

"Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya padamu nanti, jadi biarkan aku melewati proses pendewasaan sekarang!" Aku melanjutkan ucapanku, karena Ino tidak bergeming sebelum dia menerima alasan yang masuk akal.

"Sepertinya proses pendewasaanmu tidak kunjung selesai." Ino memutar mata mendengar alasanku. Aku tidak bisa berdebat dengannya sekarang, pikaranku sudah terbagi dan aku tidak mau membaginya lagi untuk Ino.

"Terserah padamu saja, aku masuk." Ino baru saja ingin membalasku, tetapi aku terlalu malas mendengarnya dan langsung masuk keruangan ayah, tidak lupa mengunci pintunya _' maaf Ino'_.

Aku melihat ayah duduk dengan lembar-lembar dokumen yang menumpuk di mejanya, ada secangkir kopi yang telah habis menyisakan ampas di sana, dia tidak bergeming dari dokumen-dokumennya, aku melangkah mendekati ayah, ayah pasti sudah tahu bahwa aku datang, mengingat dia memberiku seringai liciknya saat rapat klan. Betapa bodohnya aku tidak menyadari hal itu.

"Ayah!"

"Hmm.." Dia masih tidak melihatku.

"Ayah tahu, aku baru saja melihat lumba-lumba raksasa."

"Benarkah? Dimana ?" Mata ayah menatapku dengan tatapan penasaran, aku memutar bola mata, aku tahu lelucon konyol bisa mengalihkan pikiran ayah. Entah bagaimana caranya ayah bodohku ini bisa menjadi kepala klan.

"Di kepala besarmu ayah!" Oh Tuhan, aku baru saja merekrut diri untuk menjadi anak durhaka, tetapi ayahku telah lebih dulu menjadi ayah durhaka.

"Ayah tidak yakin, lumba-lumba raksasa muat di kepalaku Sakura." Ayah kembali melihat dokumen di tanganya.

"Dan aku tidak yakin, bajingan-bajingan bau klan penyerang itu muat di kepalaku ayah! Apa ayah sudah kehilangan akal, ayah baru saja melempar putri ayah kekandang para bajingan bejat! Entah apa yang akan ayah lakukan kalau aku tidak kembali dari kungkungan mereka!" Aku meledak! Berteriak marah di depan ayahku, mengeluarkan semua yang beban yang ada dalam hati dan pikiranku.

"Ayah tidak akan melakukan apa-apa Sakura, kau ada di depan ayah sekarang." Ayahku memang sudah gila, bagaimana bisa ayah menanggapi semua omonganku dengan santai tanpa beban, apa aku harus menggunakan lumba-lumba raksasa untuk menarik perhatiannya lagi?

"Ayah, mereka membawaku ketempat yang penuh dengan sake! Mereka mengolok-olok warna baj_ rambutku! Dan bahkan mereka menghina klan kita ayah! Dan terakhir bajingan itu menunjukan ereksinya di depanku dan mengharapkan aku menyembuhkannya! Oh Hades.. terkutuklah mereka!" Aku kesulitan mengatur nafas akibat amarah yang menggebu-gebu, tapi itu bukan masalah.

"Kau menginginkan ayah membatalkan misimu?"

"Tidak!" Akhirnya ayah menatapku dan melemparkan dokumennya ke atas meja, aku tahu sejak tadi ayah mendengarkanku, ayah memberiku kesempatan untuk menjernihkan pikiran. Inilah ayahku.

"Jadi Sakura, ini waktu yang tepat untuk menunjukan kemampuan klan kita." Ayah berdiri dari kursinya dan menghampiriku.

"Kau tahu alasannya kenapa ayah memberimu misi ini! Hanya kau yang ayah percaya, kau memiliki warisan dari ibumu, dan itu cukup untuk mengubah pandangan klan lain terhadap klan kita." Ayah membawa kepalaku ke dadanya, memelukku erat, memberi ketenangan atas kekacauan pikiranku.

Klan penyembuh memang tidak bisa memegang senjata karena tujuan kami bukan untuk menunjukkan kematian pada seseorang, sebaliknya tujuan kami adalah menjaga kehidupan agar tetap berlanjut, itulah mengapa klan kami menolak senjata dan pertarungan. Tetapi tiga klan lain, bahkan sebagian besar dari penduduk Konoha tidak menyadari tujuan kami, yang mereka tahu hanyalah klan kami adalah klan yang lemah, mereka tidak tahu berapa banyak penduduk dan klan lain yang datang ke rumah sakit untuk di sembuhkan setiap harinya, berapa banyak klan kami yang memikul tali persatuan Konoha dengan desa lain untuk keselamatan mereka. Disetiap pertempuran mengapa klan kami membutuhkan pendamping, itu karena kehadiran kami penting untuk menyelamatkan, dan kami tidak boleh mati sebelum mereka. Aku tidak tahu kenapa mereka menutup mata untuk tidak melihat kami dari sisi yang lain.

"Aku tidak membenci mereka ayah." Aku memegang dada ayahku, merauk seluruh kehangatan tubuhnya untukku.

"Kau memang tidak harus membenci mereka, ada beberapa diantara mereka yang tidak memiliki sifat bajingan." Inilah yang menjadikan ayahku satu-satunya lelaki favoritku, dia tahu bahaimana cara membahagiakan dan membuatku nyaman.

"Em, tuan Danzo dan Sai.."

"Sai?" Ayah mendorong bahuku, membuat jarak diatara tubuh kami.

"Dia kekasih Ino ayah, dia yang membantuku di rapat tadi."

"Jadi kau memiliki lelaki favorit lain?" Ayah menyempitkan mata menyelidikiku, aku terkekeh geli melihat ekspresi konyolnya.

"Aku masih mempertimbangkannya ayah, aku harus pulang, jadwal perjalanannya besok pagi." Aku masih terkekeh, melihat raut wajah ayahku yang masih menyelidiki kebenaran bahwa Sai akan menjadi saingannya.

"Ayah tidak bisa mengantarmu Sakura, kau bisa lihat tumpukan di atas meja ayah!" Ada raut kekecewaan di wajah ayah, karena pekerjaan, ayah hanya memiliki sedikit waktu untukku, begitupun denganku, misi Anbu benar-benar menguras tenaga dan waktuku, hanya sekali dua kali aku bisa bertemu dengan ayah dalam sebulan. Pernah aku memikirkan untuk berhenti menjadi Anbu, tetapi berada dalam tim Anbu adalah impian ibuku, dan aku jelas tidak boleh mengecewakannya.

"Aku rasa misi ini tidak memakan waktu lama, aku akan segera menemui ayah lagi." Aku tersenyum tulus pada ayah, dia membalasku dengan tepukan di kepala, tepukan ini selalu mengingatkanku kalau aku adalah anak kecil ayahku, aku benar-benar mencintaimu ayah.

"Jaga kulitmu untuk tidak tergores!"

"Baik Ketua!" Aku membungkuk hormat sebelum meninggalkan ruangan ayahku, ada ruang di dadaku yang membuatku bisa bernafas dengan normal kembali, kali ini aku tidak membutuhkan toilet untuk mengeluarkan isi perut, rasa mualku telah lenyap dan aku tidak memikirkannya lagi.

* * *

Aku tiba di rumahku tanpa hambatan, di sepanjang jalan aku tidak menemukan Ino mungkin dia sedang bersama Sai, aku turut bahagia untuknya. Pembicaraanku dengan Sai walau singkat tapi cukup mayakinkanku bahwa dia adalah pria yang baik untuk Ino.

Sepatu boots selutut, kunai, dan obat-obatan telah aku siapkan, karena besok aku akan meninggalkan desa maka jubah dan topengkupun tidak boleh ketinggalan. Semuanya telah siap, aku hanya perlu tidur sekarang.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

[Sasuke]

Hari masih gelap tapi ibu telah membuat keributan untuk membangunkanku, aku mengerang, sebagian tubuhku masih terlena dengan kenyamanan kasur dan sebagian yang lain berontak untuk segera terjaga. Akhirnya sebagian tubuhku berhasil memaksa untuk bangun dan segera meninggalkan kenyaman kasur. Guyuran air dingin membangunkan seluruh sendi tubuh dan pikiranku. Tentang pikiran, aku masih teringat kejadian Hidan dan Haruno di wilayah perbatasan klan penyerang semalam. Jelas sekali kulihat mata kelaparan Hidan menelanjangi tubuh Haruno, tubuhku bergerak sendiri melihat gadis Haruno itu diam tak melakukan apa-apa. Sebenarnya apa maksud Sai mengatakan gadis ini berbeda, yang kulihat dia lemah seperti klan penyembuh yang lain.

"Kalian menghalangi jalanku.." Aku berdiri di antara mereka, Hidan melihatku seperti pengganggu dan si Haruno menundukkan kepalanya tanpa menggubris keberadaanku, apa gadis ini tidak mengerti aku sedang menolongnya?

"Oh Uchiha, kau ingin bergabung dengan kami?" Otakku tidak bisa memproses ucapan busuk Hidan, ada desiran yang tidak mengenakkan pada tubuhku akibatnya tanganku terkepal di luar kendali.

"Kau tidak dengar? Menyingkir dari jalanku!" Tubuh Hidan mengeras dan kaku setelah melihat perubahan pada kedua bola mataku, Hidan tidak mengatakan apapun lagi, jika dia tidak segera menghilang dari hadapanku, aku tidak yakin bisa membiarkannya meninggalkan tempat ini dengan tubuh yang utuh.

Hidan segera pergi bersamaan dengan gadis Haruno yang berlari keluar dari kawasan klan penyerang. Aku menemukan persamaan gadis itu dengan tua bangka Danzo, Danzo tidak bisa mengeja kata _'maaf'_ dan gadis ini tidak bisa mengeja kata _'terima kasih'_!

Aku mengawasi gadis itu hingga tubuhnya tertelan kegelapan, tapi aku masih tidak yakin membiarkannya berjalan sendirian, yang kulakukan selanjutnya adalah memastikannya memasuki wilayah klan penyembuh dan itu cukup menenangkan hatiku.

"Sasuke!" Suara ibu menarikku kembali, menyadarkanku dengan suhu dingin yang mulai menusuk kulit, segera ku sambar handuk dan keluar dari kamar mandi. Ibu telah menyiapkan baju misi ku di atas kasur, aku bisa melakukannya sendiri tapi ibu adalah ibu yang tidak suka di bantah, aturannya paten, aku dan Itachi hanya bisa mengelus dada melihat ibu memperlakukan kami seperti bayi yang baru lahir.

"Ibu sudah menyiapkan bekal di tasmu, ada ramen instan juga kau hanya perlu memanaskan air, dan ada vitamin di kantung belakang tasmu, kau harus meminumnya tiga kali. Oh iya kau perlu krim anti nyamuk!" Ibu seperti berbicara pada dirinya sendiri sebelum keluar dari kamarku. aku memakai pakaian misi dalam diam. Ibu kembali ke kamarku dan meletakkan sesuatu di tasku, aku tidak akan mempertanyakannya, ibu selalu tahu kebutuhanku.

* * *

Aku meninggalkan rumah setelah bebas dari berbagai wejangan ibu, melompat dari satu atap ke atap yang lain, hari masih gelap namun beberapa orang telah keluar membuka pintu dan jendela rumah mereka. Di depan adalah kawasan klan penyembuh, gerbang mereka masih tertutup, berarti gadis Haruno itu belum menuju gerbang utama desa atau memang aku yang terlalu awal? Kuteruskan perjalananku menuju gerbang utama desa, di sana sudah ada Sai menyenderkan punggungnya pada dinding gerbang, kulihat Hinata melampaikan tangannya sembari memanggil-manggil namaku, dan beberapa orang klan penyerang yang membelakangiku. Mataku mencari sosok pink di antara mereka tetapi dia tidak ada, berarti benar dia belum meninggalkan kawasannya.

Sai menyapa setelah aku berdiri di sampingnya, ada Hidan dengan jarak yang lumayan jauh dariku, jelas dia menghindari kontak denganku, itu membuatku sedikit lega, satu pengganggu menyingkir dengan sendirinya.

Tak berselang lama setelah kedatanganku, Danzo dengan Konan yang mengikutinya, beserta beberapa orang dari klan penembak menghampiri kami. Ada tiga orang dari klan penembak yang bergabung dengan misi ini, aku kenal satu di antara mereka. Kiba, di juluki anjing pemburu karena setiap tembakannya selalu mengikuti sasaran dan tak pernah meleset.

"Segeralah berangkat, kalian harus berkejaran dengan waktu, kudengar Oto semakin terdesak!" Danzo memerintahkan kami untuk memulai perjalanan ke desa Oto, tetapi gadis Haruno itu belum datang juga, aku tidak peduli dengan yang lain tapi kita memerlukan penyembuh dan dia adalah satu-satunya penyembuh disini.

"Ketua, kami belum memiliki penyembuh." Aku mencoba mengeluarkan pernyataan, semoga telinga Danzo tidak menganggapnya sebagai pertanyaan. Reputasi Uchihaku akan jatuh jika aku menanyakan hal yang sepele.

"Mulai perjalanan kalian! Nona Haruno akan menyusul." Danzo mengakhiri kalimatnya. Sai, Hinata dan yang lainnya menganggukkan kepala sebelum melesat meninggalkan jejak debu di udara, aku masih berdiri di tempat yang sama, memandangi Danzo dengan tatapan menuntut jawaban lebih.

Danzo menghembuskan nafasnya bosan "Aku tidak mengharapkan catatan kegagalanmu di misi ini Sasuke!"

"Terserahlah!" Aku tidak peduli lagi. Ucapan Sai, ketidak pedulian Si tua bangka Danzo, bahkan gadis Haruno beraroma musim semi. Semuanya membuatku muak, entah mozaik apa yang sedang di mainkan mereka, tapi aku tidak ingin mengikuti permainan mereka. Aku memiki permainanku sendiri.

.

.

* * *

[Sakura]

"Apa aku terlambat tuan?" Kakiku mendarat di belakang tubuh tuan Danzo, pertanyaan basa-basiku mengambang tanpa jawaban. Seharusnya aku tak perlu bertanya, sudah jelas aku memang terlambat, insiden kecil dengan seseorang di jalan menyita banyak waktuku.

"Mereka di depanmu nona Haruno, kau tidak terlambat." Dibalik topeng kucing aku menghela nafas lega kemudian tersenyum lebar. Tuan Danzo tidak berbalik memandangku, percuma saja jika dia berbalik, aku memakai jubah dan topeng Anbu, dia tidak akan bisa melihat wajahku langsung.

"Baiklah!" Tanpa menunggu lama dengan cepat aku melesat meninggalkan gerbang Konoha, menekan tekanan udara dan meringankan tubuhku, teknik ini berguna untuk meningkatkan kecepatan lariku dua kali lipat dan berhasil mereka ada di depanku. _Cih_! Lamban.

Aku mengurangi kecepatan, menjaga jarak dengan mereka adalah tindakan yang tepat. Aku tidak mau pesta semalam terulang kembali dan bajingan bau itu pasti ada diantara mereka. Lagipula aku bisa mengawasi mereka dari sini, jarak waktu yang ku miliki kisaran tiga puluh dua detik untuk berada di antara mereka dan itu cukup untuk menghindari sesuatu yang tidak di inginkan.

* * *

Lima jam mereka berlari tanpa henti, terik mulai memunculkan peluh yang menggelitik pelipisku. Klan penyerang memang penuh ambisi, tapi gadis yang menyadarkanku bahwa Shiho tidak sendiri mulai mengurangi kecepatannya, refleks membuat aku berhenti. Aku meneliti sekitar, memanfaatkan insting dan sumbangan kekuatan dari alam tetapi tidak ada ancaman di area ini. Kulihat lelaki dengan rambut donger menyamakan langkahnya dengan gadis itu, dan sekarang aku tahu gadis itu mencapai batasnya, dia kelelahan.

Seluruh anggota tim mulai memperlambat pergerakannya, mungkin lelaki rambut donger itu menyuruh mereka untuk istirahat, lelaki baik!

.

.

* * *

 **A/N**

Jadilah putra putri bangsa yang baik dan **BERPENDIDIKAN !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Klan : Ketika Hati Saling Bersilangan**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **3**

* * *

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

[Sakura]

Kurang dari dua puluh menit mereka istirahat dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanan, sudah sangat cukup buatku menghilangkan peluh dan dahaga. Itu adalah istirahat pertama dan terakhir untuk menutup hari ini. Baru saja kami memasuki kawasan hutan dan senja mulai membatasi pencahayaan, padahal belum sepenuhnya malam tetapi kegelapan mulai menyentuh permukaan hutan, kalau seperti ini mereka harusnya menghentikan perjalanan. Hutan dimalam hari memberi peluang untuk mengaburkan arah, sehebat apapun kau mengingat, bahkan kepala klan strategi Shikamaru- _San_ pun pasti menginginkan hal yang sama, menghentikan perjalanan dan menunggu pagi hari.

Aku menghembuskan nafas lega, menyadari mereka berhenti di tempat yang lapang untuk istirahat, selera mereka tidak begitu buruk. Rumput hijau kering sebagai alas dan tidak ada semak yang tumbuh lebat di area ini. Aku tetap menjaga jarak dengan mereka, aku memuji kemampuanku untuk menyembunyikan diri, tidak ada satupun di antara mereka yang tahu keberadaanku dan itu membuatku kembali menghembuskan nafas lega. Entah opera apa yang sedang kumainkan, Ino pasti menertawakan ku dan mengatakan kalau aku pengecut dan untung gadis itu tidak ada di sini!

Aku menelisik tempat ini, meraba pohon besar yang menyembunyikan tubuhku. Sentuhanku serasa tidak asing pada pohon ini. Dan benar, walaupun di sini gelap tapi tubuhku merasakan tempat ini familiar, sudah beberapa kali aku melewati hutan ini, dan jalan inipun pernah ku lewati. kalau aku tidak salah ingat, tak jauh dari pohon besar ini ada sungai dengan banyak kunang-kunang hidup di sana.

Kulihat mereka mulai menyalakan api, beberapa di antara mereka ada yang memakan sesuatu, aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka makan, itu sesuatu yang tidak penting dan mengapa pula aku harus memikirkannya! Kulihat Sai membaca buku di atas pohon, rautnya serius dan aku kembali penasaran dengan apa yang dia baca, oh Tuhan Sakura! Berhenti memikirkan hal yang tidak penting! Aku kembali mengamati mereka, mataku tidak bisa menemukan si gadis kembaran Shiho dan juga pria berambut donger yang mungkin kekasihnya, kita di tengah misi dan mereka masih bisa menyelipkan waktu untuk memadu kasih? Aku memutar bola mataku memikirkan hal itu. Baiklah sepertinya mereka semua sedang sibuk, ini kesempatanku untuk sedikit mencuri waktu untuk ke sungai.

Mengandalkan ingatan, insting, indra peraba, dan kemampuan kakiku untuk menghitung langkah, akhirnya mataku menangkap satu kunang-kunang dengan cahaya di bokongnya. Kunang-kunang menurutku adalah salah satu hewan keajaiban dunia, bayangkan mana ada hewan yang mengeluarkan cahayanya sendiri, di bokongnya pula. Aku terkekeh geli dengan pemikiranku sendiri. Kunang-kunang itu berhasil menunjukkan jalan ke arah sungai, kini mataku tersuguhkan oleh pemandangan sungai yang begitu cantik, disisi-sisinya ada banyak kawanan kunang-kunang yang seakan menari, apa mereka sedang merayakan pesta? Semakin aku mendekati sungai, suara jangkrik berpadu dengan suara serangga _semi_ mulai terdengar. Dimusim panas, suara jangkrik akan tertelan oleh kencangnya suara serangga _semi_ karena mereka akan berkembang biak dua kali lebih banyak.

Aku duduk di pinggir sungai, membuka topeng untuk memperjelas kecantikan cahaya kunang-kunang, jika tempat ini tidak berada di tengah hutan, maka aku yakin akan sering datang ke sini, di sini begitu sejuk dan menenangkan. Ku membuka tasku, mengeluarkan _unagidon_ yang bentuknya tidak utuh lagi. Hanya _unagidon_ yang sempat aku buat subuh tadi, tidak ada waktu untuk membuat yang lebih bagus dari ini, aku sedikit menyesali karena penolak penawaran Ino untuk membuatkanku bekal, tapi _unagidon_ buatanku tidak terlalu buruk.

Semakin malam bintang semakin nampak dengan cahayanya, _unagidon_ selesai menjalankan misinya untuk mencegah kelaparanku, masih ada satu tapi itu untuk besok. Harusnya aku bergabung dengan kelompok mereka mengingat aku juga ada dalam misi ini, tapi hatiku terlalu keras untuk memaklumi penghinaan mereka, aku akan muncul jika diperlukan, dan itu cukup untuk memberikan kontribusiku pada misi ini.

Seperti kataku pada ayah, aku tidak membenci mereka, mereka membuka pemikiranku tentang sikap, perilaku, dan kekuatan klan penyerang. Mereka memiliki sikap yang keras, perilaku angkuh dan itu semua diakibatkan karena kekuatan yang mereka miliki. Ibu mengatakan padaku tidak semua diantara mereka bersikap seperti itu, ada beberapa orang yang memiliki pemikiran dewasa dan cerdas, karena mereka bisa mengimbangkan pengendalian kekuatan dan pemikirannya. Ibu memiliki teman dari klan penyerang yang menyadarkannya akan hal itu, aku juga berharap suatu hari bisa menemui seseorang seperti teman ibuku.

Aku berdiri merenggangkan ototku yang kaku, tidak ada niat untuk meninggalkan tempat ini. Aku mengepalkan tangan kananku kemudian mengeluarkan jari tengah dan jari telunjuk untuk membentuk segel, karena ibu baru saja menghangatkan hatiku maka aku ingin mengingat apa yang ibu ajarkan padaku.

" _Ketsu!_ " Mantra pembuat _kekai_ yang menjadi warisan berhasil aku kuasai setelah dua tahun kematiannya. Tidak ada penyembuh yang bisa mengendalikan _kekai_ , aku bisa memunculkan _kekai_ karena darah klan penyihir yang kumiliki. Nenek Tsunade juga selalu melatihku agar aku tidak melupakan teknik ini.

 _Kekai_ buatanku mirip dengan milik ibu, mereka kotak persegi, berwarna hijau transparan, aku bisa membuat kekai dengan berbagai ukuran dan mereka tidak akan bisa pecah tertembus oleh senjata tajam ataupun peledak.

" _Ketsu!_ " Aku mengurung kumpulan kunang-kunang dalam _kekai,_ mereka seperti lampion, cantik sekali! Ah ini mirip perayaan _hanami_ di malam hari, tapi sekarang sedang musim gugur, baiklah aku memberinya nama _hanami_ di musim gugur, tidak jelek.

"Sakura?"

 _'DEG'_

Jantungku seakan melonjak keluar, nafasku tercekik di tenggorokan. _"Kai"_ segera kuucapkan mantra penghilang kekai, dan berbalik menatap seseorang di balik bayangan kegelapan, hanya kedua kakinya yang tertangkap pengelihatanku.

"Sakura? Ini benar kau?" Dia mendekat dan kini jelas wajah pucat kandidat pria favoritku yang kedua berada di depanku dengan mulut menganga.

"S-Sai..." Aku tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa, tubuhku kaku, dan topeng Anbuku tergeletak di tanah, tidak mungkin aku mengambilnya dan kabur dari tempat ini. Salahkan para kunang-kunang cantik itu! Mereka menghipnotis dan menghilangkan kewaspadaanku!

Sai semakin menyempitkan jarak di antara kami, matanya menatapku dengan ketidak percayaan, kumohon Sai pergilah dan katakan kau tidak melihat apa-apa! Bodoh sekali kau Sakura!

"Sekarang aku percaya apa yang di katakan Ino, aku benar-benar melihatnya, sial Sakura! Kau barang antik Konoha!" Kedua tangan Sai memenjarakan bahuku, Sai menatapku dengan mata yang berkilau, aku memiringkan kepala, sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dia ucapkan. Aku tahu Ino menceritakan banyak hal tentangku tapi aku tidak tahu kalau Ino menceritakan terlalu banyak.

"Sai, bahuku.." Cengkraman Sai terlalu erat, aku sedikit meringis di buatnya, menyadari itu Sai melepaskan bahuku dan meminta maaf.

"Sakura, kenapa kau tidak bergabung dengan kami? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku kalau kau ada di sini? Kau ingin menyimpan keindahan tempat ini untukmu sendiri? Kau egois." Inilah Sai, dia akan berbicara banyak seperti Ino, aku heran mengapa mereka bisa di pertemukan. Dan aku bingung harus menyusun jawaban seperti apa untuk pertanyaannya.

"Kau berada di antara banyak bajingan, apa kau pikir aku cukup gila mau mendekatimu?" Bagus, kuharap itu bisa menjelaskan mengapa aku tidak bersama dengan tim. "Dan aku tidak egois, ini pertama kalinya aku ke sini." Aku berbohong, memang perkataan Sai benar, kalau bisa aku ingin memiliki tempat ini untukku sendiri, sedikit keegoisan tidak apa-apa kan.

Sai memijat pelipisnya, apa dia tahu aku berbohong, atau dia tidak menerima alasanku untuk tidak bergabung dengan tim? Apa perlu aku jelaskan bagaimana satu dari bajingan busuk itu menyuruhku menyembuhkan ereksinya setelah rapat selesai?

"Entahlah Sakura aku tidak mengerti, tapi aku bisa jamin bajingan yang menyeretmu kemarin tidak akan mendekatimu lagi." Ucapan Sai membuatku mual, apa dia juga bisa menjamin pandangan mereka untuk berhenti menelanjangiku? Aku rasa tidak.

"Terima kasih Sai tapi percaya padaku, aku bisa mengikuti kalian, dan aku akan baik-baik saja." Aku memberinya senyuman untuk meyakinkan perkataanku, dia masih berpikir dan menimang perkataanku, aku harap dia tidak menganggapku lemah seperti klannya yang lain.

"Baiklah, tapi..."Sai menggantung perkataannya, aku melipat tangan di balik jubahku menunggu apa yang akan dia ucapkan selanjutnya. "Aku akan berada di belakang tim, dan pastikan jarakmu berada dalam pengawasanku!" Sai menunggu jawabanku, tentu saja aku menerima syaratnya, itu jauh lebih baik dari yang kuharapkan.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

[Sasuke]

Perutku lapar. aku tidak mungkin makan dengan menonton para bajingan yang tidak ada bedanya dengan Hidan, nafsu makanku akan hilang dan lebih memilih muntah. Aku mengajak Sai untuk mencari tempat yang tenang tapi dia lebih tertarik membaca buku pornonya. Aku mencari tempat yang tenang dan terjangkau cahaya api unggun, ku menemukan tempatnya tak jauh dari mereka dan pastinya bebas dari tontonan menjijikkan.

Aku mengisi perutku dengan bento buatan ibu dalam diam,walau berusaha untuk tidak memikirkannya tetapi gadis Haruno itu tetap membuatku resah. Danzo jelas mengatakan dia akan menyusul, tetapi sampai sekarang aroma musim semi tubuhnya tak tercium olehku.

Hinata tiba-tiba muncul dan duduk di sebelahku, aku tidak mempermasalahkannya selama dia tidak menggangguku. Hinata memeluk lututnya, dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa, hanya memandangi semak di hadapan kami, wajahnya buram karena posisi kami membelakangi cahaya api unggung.

"Kau sebaiknya tidak ke sini Hinata." Aku memecah keheningan, Hinata tidak bergeming, apa semak belukar memberinya tontonan yang menarik?

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka aku di sini?" Suaranya datar, apa yang terjadi dengan Hinata? Aku tidak ingat kapan melakukan kesalahan padanya.

"Udaranya dingin, sebaiknya kau tidak jauh dari api unggun." Aku harap ucapanku tidak terlalu kasar. Memang udara malam hutan jauh lebih dingin dan Hinata hanya memakai baju tanpa lengan, aku tidak mungkin melakukan drama menjijikkan dengan membuka pakaianku untuknya.

"Sasuke..." Hinata akhirnya berbalik ke arahku, matanya bergetar, aku semakin tidak mengerti dengan gadis ini.

"Aku menyukaimu." Aku berusaha menahan senyum, sepertinya gadis ini sedang mabuk. Disengaja atau tidak, mustahil bagi seorang Hinata menyatakan perasaannya, apa dia tidak kenal malu? Mengingat Hinata berasal dari keluarga Hyuga, salah satu keluarga terhormat klan penyerang. Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa, ini terlalu tiba-tiba. Tapi yang pasti tidak ada alasan untuk menolaknya seperti aku menolak para gadis yang selalu menyatakan suka padaku. Hinata tentu berbeda dengan gadis-gadis itu.

"Terima kasih." Mulutku mengatakan hal yang tidak singkron dengan jalan pikirku. Harusnya aku tidak menyakiti hatinya. Bagaimanapun sejauh aku menelisik, tidak ada kebohongan di matanya, yang kutemukan hanya harapan yang terlalu besar.

"Kau tidak harus berterima kasih dengan rasa sukaku Sasuke, aku hanya perlu balasan."

 _Skak mat!_ Mata Hinata menuntut jawaban yang akupun tidak yakin harus mengatakannya. Hinata merapatkan jarak, lututnya menyentuh lututku, bahunya menyentuh bahuku. Aku seperti kucing sesak nafas sekarang! Berpikirlah Sasuke. Hinata cantik, dia memiliki rambut panjang yang indah, dan payudara yang besar. Hinata mendekati sempurna.

Tapi yang kupikirkan adalah bagaimana cara menghindari situasi ini tanpa menyakiti hati Hinata. Sesuatu yang jauh di dalam diriku menolak hal ini, tapi tubuhku diam tak merespon. Semakin aku berpikir dan mengulur waktu, tubuh Hinata semakin mendekat. Entah bagaimana prosesnya, tubuhku telah berbaring dengan Hinata yang menindihku perlahan. Rambut panjangnya, helai demi helai jatuh menimpa wajahku. Mataku terhipnotis dengan kilatan mata Hinata. Kehangatan tubuhnya membangkitkan kelelakianku. Dan akhirnya sesuatu yang berada jauh dalam diriku memberontak keluar.

"Hentikan Hinata!" Aku menggeretak dengan suara yang dihaluskan hampir saja bibirnya mendarat ke bibirku. Jarak kami hanya beberapa inci sebelum Hinata menghentikan pergerakannya dan menarik tubuhnya menjauh dariku.

"Maaf Sasuke, harusnya aku.. aku.." Aku segera mendudukan diri, menatap tajam Hinata, menikmati sesuatu yang bergolak di dalam diriku. Ada rasa bersalah melihat tubuh Hinata bergetar tapi tak kupungkiri kegelaan merayapi hatiku.

"Maksudku aku... hanya takut dengan penolakanmu Sasuke!" Akhirnya Hinata menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Aku masih menunggu penjelasan yang lebih, sebelum likuid bening di pipi Hinata menjelaskan semuanya padaku. Setelahnya Hinata meninggalkanku sendiri tanpa memberiku kesempatan berucap. Langkahnya yang semakin jauh menyadarkanku bahwa aku baru saja keluar dari situasi ini dengan menyakiti hati Hinata. _Brengsek!_

Malam menanjak lebih cepat dari perkiraanku. Aku berdiri, berbalik melihat keadaan para anggota tim. Sai sudah tidak berada di atas pohon, entah kemana anak itu pergi. Ada tenda para wanita, di dalamnya ada Hinata, aku harus merencanakan permintaan maafku padanya. Di beberapa tempat tergeletak anggota lelaki yang tertidur dengan kantong tidurnya, bajingan Hidan di antara mereka. Aku berpikir kejadian tadi telah merubahku menjadi lelaki bajingan, bukan karena penolakanku pada Hinata. Tapi karena reaksi tubuhku ketika merasakan kehangatan Hinata yang membuatku tidak jauh beda dengan Hidan. _Sial!_ Bahkan membayangkannya saja membuat celanaku sesak.

* * *

Dini hari tim kembali melanjutkan perjalanan, hari masih gelap tapi tidak ada waktu untuk mempertimbangkah hal sepele. Sai mengatakan kalau semalam dia menemukan sesuatu yang menakjubkan dan aku menimpalinya dengan situasi menakjubkan yang terjadi padaku. Tidak ada penjelasan setelahnya, aku hanya mengangkat bahu menutup rasa penasaranku tentang apa yang di temukan Sai. Saipun sama, kami sama-sama tahu bagaimana seorang laki-laki akan mengungkapkan rahasianya, tidak dengan kondisi sekarang.

Sai membuatku mengangkat sebelah alis setelah dia mengubah posisinya dan mundur ke belakang. Alasanya untuk mengawasi tim, aku curiga ada yang disembunyikan Sai padaku. Situasi semakin kacau setelah Hinata memilih untuk menghindariku, hawa perdamaian masih jauh dari jangkauan, aku harus segera minta maaf padanya.

Di sore hari kami telah memasuki kawasan desa Oto. Aku sedikit lelah, di tambah pikiranku penuh dan Sai tidak pernah meninggalkan posisinya, membuat pikiranku semakin kacau karena tidak berkomunikasi dan mencari solusi dengannya. Aku tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikir perempuan, mereka suka sekali menekan, setelah mendapat perlawanan mereka mundur tiba-tiba tanpa penjelasan dan endingnya adalah bendera perang. Ini yang terjadi padaku dan Hinata, sejak kejadian semalam dia berhenti bicara denganku, bahkan aku belum memberinya penjelasan dan aku tidak benar-benar menolaknya, aku cuma butuh sedikit waktu. Tapi Hinata, terlebih dulu menyimpulkan. Sungguh ironis, entah sejak kapan hidupku berubah menjadi penuh adegan drama cengeng.

* * *

Langkahku terhenti, apa yang aku lihat adalah salah satu hal mengerikkan sepanjang dua puluh dua tahun umurku. Pohon tumbang bekas pertempuran di sepanjang jalan. Darah berceceran tanpa sosok. Seratus meter di depan kami berdiri kelabang raksasa dengan darah memenuhi mulutnya, sialnya dia melihat ke arah kami.

"MENYEBAR!" Aku berteriak, mengetahui kelabang itu dengan cepat merayap menghampiri kami. Pertama kali aku berhadapan dengan seekor hewan dengan tubuh yang jauh dari ukuran normalnya. Sepertinya tidak akan mudah mencapai desa Oto tanpa penghalang.

Aku mengeluarkan pedang _kusanagi_ , mengalirkannya dengan _Chidori_. Sebelum melesat meloncati pohon demi pohon menuju arah punggung kelabang itu. Kulihat penyerang yang lain mengikuti apa yang aku lakukan, namun tiga penembak tetap di posisinya, di depan kelabang itu. Aku tidak mengkhawatirkan mereka, mereka penembak terlatih, terlebih Kiba telah mengeluarkan seringai pembunuh miliknya. _Cih!_

Suara tembakan seperti bom mengagetkanku, kelabang raksasa itu berhenti bergerak, asap hitam lebat menutupi kepalanya, Kiba sudah mulai beraksi, aku tidak boleh tinggal diam. Memanfaatkan kesempatan ketidak berdayaan kelabang itu, aku segera lari menanjaki punggungnya, mengayunkan _Kusanagi_ membelah kepala dan badannya. Aku bisa melakukan lebih dari pada hanya kepala dan badan, tapi tubuh kelabang ini terlalu besar.

Kepala dan tubuh kelabang itu terbelah, menyisakan ekor yang menggeliat. Sebenarnya aku tidak bisa membedakan badan dan ekor kelabang itu, keduanya terlihat sama. Penyerang lain membereskan sisa pekerjaanku, mataku kembali melihat Hinata yang ikut memotong ekor kelabang itu dengan kedua pisau di tanganya, tak sengaja aku memutar bola mataku.

"Yang tadi itu milikku!" Kiba menghampiriku, seringai tidak pernah lepas dari wajahnya, dan kali ini seringai kepuasan. Dia baru saja mengklaim satu kelabang.

"Hn, kau mencurinya dariku." Mengabaikan Kiba, aku menyebarkan pandanganku, dan menangkap sosok Sai tengah berdiri tak jauh dariku.

"Gerakanmu lambat Sasuke!" Kiba menepuk sebelah bahuku, sebelum menghampiri dua penembak lainnya. Ya, aku mengakui refleksku menurun. Aku ingin mengatakan pada Kiba bahwa tidak mudah menghadapi kelabang raksasa dengan sedikit guncangan batin. Tapi itu tidak mungkin ku lakukan.

"Apa kejadian menakjubkan semalam begitu mengubahmu Sasuke?" Sai berdiri di sampingku, dia tidak menatapku. Melainkan matanya teralihkan meneliti keadaan sekitar, seperti mencari sesuatu. Tanpa sepengetahuan Sai aku mengikuti pandangannya, tapi sepanjang pengelihatanku tidak ada apa-apa di sini selain bau amis darah.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Kembali aku meneliti sekitar, meningkatkan pengawasan untuk sesuatu yang lebih mengerikkan dibanding seekor kelabang raksasa.

"Tidak biasanya kau melawan musuh dari belakang, Sasuke yang ku kenal akan langsung menyerang tanpa ampun. Aku siap mendengarkan malam menakjubkan itu, kalau kau mau." Aku tidak menanggapi tawaran Sai yang walau berbicara denganku tapi matanya berkeliaran. Aku ingin mengatakan semuanya pada Sai tapi mengingat kita dalam misi, tidak mungkin aku mencekokinya dengan malam menakjubkanku berharap secercah pencerahan dari Sai.

Lama aku tidak menjawab ucapan Sai, tiba-tiba Sai berlari melesat cepat diikuti dengan beberapa penyerang lainnya.

" _Sial!"_ Keratkan penganganku pada _Kusanagi_ , pemandangan mengerikan lainnya datang dengan cepat. Tiga kelabang raksasa, ular, lintah dan beberapa hewan melatah menghampiri kami dengan cepat. Aku bergegas menyampub pertempuran dengan para hewan menjijikkan.

Kali ini aku tak akan mengincar punggung, sedikit kecurigaan sudah cukup menggoyahkan reputasiku. Kuputar tubuhku sebelum menyayat leher salah satu ular raksasa pertama yang kutemui. Lehernya terputus namun ekornya masih diselimuti kesadaran dan menghantam keras punggungku. Aku terlempar beberapa kaki darinya tapi itu tidak membuat pergerakanku terhenti, aku kembali melesat dengan menambah tegangan aliran _chidori_ pada pedangku. Aku meneliti pergerakan ekornya yang tak terkendali sebelum menemukan titik temu bagi sayatan _kusanagi_. Aku meringis jijik melihat tubuh ular itu termutilasi dengan beberapa bagian namun masih menggeliat.

ku meninggalkan tubuh ular menjijikkan itu. Kusebarkan pandangan, entah sejak kapan para penyerang desa Oto ikut membantu, eh tidak! Kamilah yang membantu mereka. Kulihat Sai tanpa kesulitan merobohkan satu lintah raksasa dengan liur mengelilingi tubuhnya. Tak jauh dari Sai, aku dikagetkan dengan tubuh Hidan yang terhempas terjangan ekor ular. Aku berlari melawan kecepatan hempasan tubuh Hidan dan berhasil. Satu tanganku menahan punggung Hidan agar berhenti sebelum punggung naasnya menghantam pepohonan. Aku memang tidak menyukai bajingan ini, tapi kami satu misi dan semua parasaan itu harus dileburkan.

Hidang kehilangan kesadarannya, ada darah mengalir keluar dari mulutnya. Aku merasakan sendiri bagaimana kerasnya hantaman ekor ular yang bisa dengan mudah meremukkan punggung manusia, bahkan dengan pertahananku pun aku masih bisa merasakan ada retakan di punggungku. Kuharap Hidan tidak mati.

Kami membutuhkan penyembuh tapi sampai sekarang penyembuh itu tak kunjung datang. Aku menyesalkan dusta Danzo, harusnya aku tidak memercayai tua bangka itu. Kubaringkan tubuh Hidan dan kembali aku dikejutkan dengan ular yang menghempaskan Hidan kini telah melilit tubuh Hinata. Aku marah! Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku begitu marah. Kemarahan dengan cepat mengaliri persendian tubuhku. Aku menghampiri ular itu. Ular itu memandangku yang berdiri di hadapannya, kulirik ekornya tengah melilit erat Hinata.

" _AARRGHH"_

Teriakan Hinata memerintahkan kedua tanganku untuk memegang erat _kusanagi_ sebelum meloncat dan menancapkan _kusanagi_ tepat di tengah kepala ular itu. Lilitan ekor ular itu melonggar, melepaskan tubuh Hinata. Aku bergerak cepat menangkap Hinata agar tidak terjatuh membentur tanah.

" _Tes."_

Darah jatuh di dekat kakiku. Seketika tubuhku kesemutan, ada rasa sakit di area perutku. Segera Hinata turun dari gendonganku, tapi dia tidak menatapku melainkan matanya bergetar melihat ke arah perutku. Aku mengikuti tatapannya, kurasakan tubuhku bergetar akibat gerakan ujung ekor ular raksasa itu keluar dari perutku. Sekarang aku tahu kecerobohanku, aku tidak menyadari kapan ekor ular itu berhasil menembus perutku.

"SASUKEE!" Hinata berteriak menyakiti telingaku. Hanya beberapa detik sebelum aku tidak bisa merasakan kakiku, jika Hinata tidak memegangku aku pasti akan jatuh tersungkur.

Ini sakit! Tubuhku panas. Sedetik kemudian rasanya seperti terbakar. Aku tidak bisa merasakan tubuhku. Hanya ada darah yang kian deras merembes keluar mengubah tanah di sekitarku menjadi merah. Hinata masih meneriakkan namaku dan mengatakan beberapa kalimat yang tidak aku mengerti, yang ku tahu dia sedang menyuruhku untuk tetap mendengarkannya. Tapi sia-sia, telingaku berdengung. Suara Hinata mengambang seperti dia sedang berbicara di dalam air. Aku berusaha meraih kesadaran, sebelumnya kondisiku tidak pernah separah ini. Bagaimana bisa aku tidak menyadari ekor ular itu, harusnya aku tahu kepala dan ekor monster itu memiliki kendali yang berbeda. _Sial!_

Pengelihatanku mulai terganggu. Danzo sialan! Jika dia memilih penyembuh yang berguna aku tidak akan menghadapi kematian. Gadis Haruno itu juga benar-benar brengsek! Jika dia tidak menyukai misi ini dia bisa menolak pada rapat kemarin, kenapa dia menerima dan dengan entengnya mengatakan _'tentu'_ tapi kenyataannya dia lalai! Tidak ada kebenaran dengan apa yang dikatakan Sai bahwa gadis Haruno itu berbeda. _Cih!_ Omong kosong.

" _Hei.. Kau mendengarku?"_ Oh Tuhan! Kenapa aku harus mengabaikan Hinata, jika hanya dia yang berada di sampingku ketika aku menghadapi kematian. Hinata tidak pernah menyakitiku dan kenapa aku harus menyakitinya. Tidak ada salahnya dengan mengungkapkan perasaan dan lihatlah perbuatanku, jika ini karma maka aku tidak heran.

" _Mengangguklah jika kau mendengarkanku!"_ Eh? Ini bukan suara Hinata, aku mengangguk, berusaha membuka mata tapi kelopak mata begitu berat untuk ku gerakkan. Suara yang kudengar adalah suara yang begitu lembut mirip dengan suara ibu ketika membangunkanku tetapi ada kecemasan di suara itu. Aku mendengarnya, bukan suara dalam riak air, ini jelas terdengar oleh telingaku. Aku memilah-milah memori dimana aku pernah mendengar suara ini, ingatanku terbang malam rapat itu. Gadis yang menyita perhatian dengan warnanya, gadis yang dibawa Sai untuk duduk di sebelahku, gadis yang mengeuarkan aroma musim semi, gadis yang dengan suara lembutnya mengikat telingaku meminta untuk terus mendengarkannya, gadis yang meninggalkan sesuatu yang asing pada dadaku. Dan sekarang aku merasakan hal yang sama saat mendengar suara orang ini. Tidak mungkin dia Haruno.

Hangat. Kesemutan di tubuhku berganti dengan rasa hangat yang nyaman. Rasa terbakar tidak sepenuhnya hilang tapi cukup membuat tubuhku bisa bergerak kembali. Aku tidak mengerti dengan kondisiku. Seseorang sedang mengobatiku, aku tahu.

"Sasuke?" Ini Hinata! Kembali kugerakkan kelopak mataku sudah tidak berat lagi. Aku membuka mata. Suguhan pertamaku adalah Hinata yang menatapku dengan penuh kekhawatiran di matanya, bibirnya bergetar pucat. Padanganku teralihkan pada sosok di dekat Hinata, dia memakai jubah dan topeng kucing menutupi wajahnya, Anbu?

Kenapa Anbu bisa berada disini? Mataku turun meneliti kedua tangannya yang berada di atas perutku tapi tidak sepenuhnya menyentuh perutku. Cahaya hijau di area telapak tangannya menandakan kalau dia penyembuh. Aku kembali menatap topeng yang menyembunyikan wajahnya, siapa dia? Apa itu tadi suaranya? Apa dia Haruno? itu tidak mungkin!

"Sasuke, kau tidak apa-apa?" Hinata mebuyarkan rentetan pertanyaanku, aku meliriknya sebentar sebelum sosok Anbu itu kembali menyita pandanganku.

"Aku berhasil mencegah pendarahanmu, tapi kau kehilangan banyak darah. Dan juga, emm aku tidak yakin, tapi sepertinya ada racun di tubuhmu." Aku tidak memperdulikan seluruh ucapannya. Kalimat pertamanya berhasil membuat tubuhku membeku.

"Haruno."

 **.**

 **.**

 **AN**

 **Selamat menunaikan ibadah Puasa, bagi yang menjalankannya :) :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Balasan Review~**

Thanks buat yang udah ngikutin Klan! Sampai chapter 4 ini. Jangan bosen-bosen yaa, dan jangan marah gegara tulisan au jelek T.T ... Sedikit bocoran, au emang sengaja lama-lamain sasusaku munculnya. Malah keduluan sasuhina. Ini gak ada maksud apa-apa yaa cuma buat nambah bumbu cerita aja, klo kekurangan bumbu kan gak enak XD XD..

 **Dan pleaseeeee banget, buat kalian yang memiliki fandom ataupun pair yang berbeda, jangan ada WAR ataupun lapor-laporan kya kemaren, ampe ramein grup. Itu gk etis -_- dan kalo ada yg gak suka tulisan au atau au sendiri, berurusan ama au langsung dong jangan bawa-bawa ke umum, apa lagi ampe jelek-jelekin pair di dalam cerita...**

* * *

 **Ravii =** tenkyuu mak XD gpp kebayang-bayang asal jgn ampe mimpi basah aja XD..

 **Yuki chan =** makasih udah suka dan nungguin.. salam peluk.. puk pukk ~ :*

 **Black=** ini udah full sasusaku.. hmmmm mungkin juga belom XD

 **Dark Sakura =** ooppsss... sorry klo ada yang kurang ataupun kgak nyambung, butmakasih buat masukannya.. *sujud2* love u :* nih udah ada sasusakunya kok, semoga suka :D

 **Jun30=** ugh gemes.. nih udah adakok sasusakunya XD

 **Blackchiatto=** makasih udah suka... :D Jadi semangat nih nulisnya, salam peluk~ puk puk :*

 **Fujiwaraa=** ok

 **Kakikuda=** yup inspirasinya emang ngambil beberapa latar anime-anime adventure, tapi di kemasnya yang simple supaya gk terlalu berat buat yang awam... bdw au CWE XD semoga gk nyesel tahunya XD but thanks udah suka.. lovely :*

 **HaruSaku-chan=** mungkin perasaan dikau aja mbakee XD

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Klan : Ketika Hati Saling Bersilangan**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **4**

* * *

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

[Sakura]

Lihat perbuatanmu Sakura. Sekarang hentikan sikap membanggakan dirimu itu. Tidak selamanya kau bisa memuji diri dengan kemampuan bersembunyi yang payah, karena Sai, kekasih dari sahabatmu sendiri dengan tidak elegannya menangkap basah dirimu. Oh Tuhan! Bagaimana bisa aku menjadi gila dengan meruntuki diri sendiri. Dan apa tadi itu, Sai memerintahku? Tidak, aku anggap mematuhi keinginannya adalah suapan untuk menutup mulut Sai walau aku tidak yakin karena dia kekasih Ino. Mereka adalah pasangan bermulut besar yang bodoh.

Langit desa Oto lebih berawan dibandingkan langit Konoha yang selalu berwarna biru cerah. Entah sejak kapan langit menjadi alternatif untuk mengatasi kebosanan akibat tingkah Sai yang selalu berhenti untuk mengawasi keberadaanku. Aku terganggu tapi biarlah, selama dia berhenti menyuruhku bergabung dengan teman-teman bajingannya. Itu adalah ide terburuk di dunia.

Aku tidak kaget dengan beberapa pohon yang tumbang, tapi yang aneh adalah darah berceceran di sepanjang jalan. Didorong oleh rasa penasaran akhirnya aku berhenti. Aku jongkok dengan satu lutut menyentuh tanah di depan gumpalan darah yang menurutku telah mengering, benar saja setelah menyentuhnya darah ini belum lama mengering. Bau anyir darah yang begitu menyengat membuatku yakin ada sesuatu yang tidak baik di sini.

Suara ledakan menambah besar keyakinanku, ledakannya tidak jauh. Aku berlari ke asal suara namun yang kudapati hanya bangkai kelabang yang err termutilasi. Apa-apaan ini? Potongan-potongan tubuh yang jika di sambungkan ukurannya tidak masuk akal. Dalam ilmu medis tidak ada satu pun teori yang bisa menjelelaskan sesuatu yang mengerikkan ini. Darahku berdesir ketika kucoba menyentuh satu potongan tubuh kelabang itu. Sentuhanku menghasilkan asap keunguan. Sial! Tubuhnya beracun. Aku mundur beberapa langkah menyiapkan tabung vakum untuk mengambil sampel dari tubuh kelabang ini.

Sejak tadi firasatku tidak baik, aku tidak boleh berlama-lama dengan kelabang ini. Kupacu kakiku dengan kecepatan lebih, tak sampai satu menit beberapa tubuh yang kukenali sebagai anggota klan penyerang jatuh dengan erangan kesakitan di depanku. Tak ada yang kulakukan selanjutnya selain menjalankan tugasku. Luka mereka sama, tulang retak bahkan ada yang remuk.

Firasat burukku terjawab dengan munculnya hewan melata seperti lintah raksasa? Tubuhku gemetar, bukan karena takut tapi sesuatu yang lain, yang lebih buruk dari pada hanya sekedar rasa takut. Hewan ini bisa menjadi momok pemicu perang, itulah yang pertama terpikir olehku. Informasi yang kudapat dari misi sebelum ini adalah beberapa penghianat desa sedang menciptakan senjata pemusnah massal dan itu masih diselidiki oleh Anbu. Aku ingin ikut mencari tahu, tapi _sial_! Aku terjebak di sini. Bukan tidak mungkin hewan-hewan raksasa ini berkaitan dengan rencana busuk para penghianat desa.

Ledakan, dentuman, gesekan benda tajam, bahkan suara pekikan dan teriakan silih berganti terdengar oleh telingaku. Setelah menyingkirkan pikiran negatif tentang pemicu perang, aku kembali berkonsentrasi pada proses penyembuhan dan memaksakan hatiku untuk memapah mereka para klan penyerang yang brengsek ke area aman. Mereka memberiku rasa pusing dengan dengusan nafas berat di telingaku. ingin rasanya aku memutar waktu lebih cepat agar misi ini cepat selesai, tapi pemandangan di depanku berhasil membuat kerongkonganku tercekik. Aku menelan ludah, membersihkan tenggorokanku.

Dia, Hidan. lelaki bajingan dengan mulut busuk tengah berbaring di tanah. Bagus, kali ini aku tidak akan memaksa hatiku untuk memberinya pertolongan. Persetan jika lelaki itu mati. Tapi kembali lagi ketidak singkronan hati dan tubuhku membuatku gila. Lihat apa yang di lakukan tanganku, kedua tanganku tengah menyambungkan tulang retak di punggungnya. ini menjijikkan, harusnya yang kulakukan adalah membiarkan bajingan ini mati atau memotongnya menjadi enam bagian juga tidak buruk. Dan lihat, sekarang mutut pelaut Ino tengah menulariku.

Suara pekikan seorang meminta tolong mengubah arah pandangku dari dada bajingan busuk ini menuju seorang gadis yang kukenali sebagai saudara kembar Shiho tengah memangku kepala seorang lelaki. Aku bergidik melihat darah merembes cepat mengenai tanah di dekelilingnya. Cepat kuselesaikan pekerjaanku pada bajingan di depanku ini. Aku tidak punya waktu menyadarkannya ataupun yang lebih menakutkan lagi memapahnya seperti yang lain. itu akan membuat perutku bergelora dan meminta untuk mengeluarkan isinya.

Teriakan perempuan menyebalkan itu semakin menjadi-jadi. Aku tidak yakin gendang telingaku akan baik-baik saja jika mendekatinya. Kuintip dari balik bahu gadis indigo itu. Oh kekasihnya, pantas dia seperti kerasukan hantu pencuri celana dalam. Aku harus menghentikan kekonyolan ini, lubang di perut pria itu membuatku menggigit bibir.

"SAI!" Kuteriakkan nama Sai, orang pertama yang kulihat setelah mendapati ekor ular raksasa melayang ke arah kami (Aku, Perempuan menyebalkan, dan kekasihnya). Sai dengan cepat merespon panggilanku. Dua bilah pedang di tarik dari punggungnya menghalau ekor ular itu tetapi tidak menebasnya. Aku menghirup nafas dalam-dalam dan berterima kasih pada Sai walaupun tentu dia tidak mendengarnya. Sai tengah sibuk dengan ular itu, aku kembali berlutut menyamakan tinggiku dengan gadis menyembalkan yang entah sejak kapan berhenti berteriak. Baguslah gendang telingaku tidak jadi rusak.

"Hei.. Kau mendengarku?" Aku memeriksa kesadaran pria ini, dia ehm tampan. Tapi segera aku menggeleng mengingat kekasihnya ada di sini. Tidak akan sopan jika aku terang-terangan memuja kekasih orang lain. Syukurlah topengku berhasil menyembunyikan wajahku.

Tidak ada jawaban dari pria ini, aku memegang tangannya memeriksa keadaan nadinya seharusnya dia masih bisa mendengar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" _Sial!_ Perempuan menyebalkan ini berteriak di telingaku, aku terpaksa melihat wajahnya untuk pertama kali, dan ya kuakui dia lebih cantik dari Shiho.

"Apa kau ingin dia sekarat lebih dari ini?!" Aku meninggikan suara, aku tidak suka jika pekerjaanku terganggu dan menarik seseorang dari jangkauan kematian lebih berharga bagiku ketimbang meladeni ocehan perempuan menyebalkan ini. Walaupun dia cantik.

Dia tersentak mendengar ucapanku. Baguslah jika itu bisa membungkamnya. Pria rambut donger ini kembali menyita perhatianku. Aku mendekatkan wajahku lebih rapat ke telinganya. "Mengangguklah jika kau mendengarkanku!" Ku atur suaraku serendah dan selembut mungkin, aku tidak tahu kenapa aku melakukannya. Salahkan desiran aneh di dadaku yang membuatku merendahkan suara. Dia mengangguk dan aku menganggapnya pertanda yang baik.

Kembali kutegakkan bahuku, memerikasa lubang di perutnya. Ada yang aneh pada luka itu. Aku memejamkan mata, berkonsentrasi merasakan sesuatu yang salah pada lukanya. Benar! Ini racun. Aku tidak menghentikan pendarahannya, racunya akan menyebar jika aku melakukan itu. Kuhentikan peredaran darah untuk mencegah racunnya menyebar. Darah semakin deras keluar dari perutnya dan mengotori jubahku. Aku tidak memusingkan itu karena darah yang merembes keluar bercampur dengan racun yang telah aku tarik. Kupastikan tidak ada racun yang tersisa di tubuhnya sebelum menghentikan pendarahannya.

"Haruno."

' _Deg'_

Tanganku terhenti saat proses penyatuan sel untuk menutup lukanya tengah berlangsung. Aku tidak berhalusinasi, pria ini menyebut namaku? ku lihat wajahnya, matanya yang sedari tadi terkatup kini menampakkan jelaga hitam pekat yang kilatannya walaupun sayu tampak familiar di mataku, aku tidak ingat dimana aku pernah melihat mata yang sama. Aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diri untuk tidak membuka topeng Anbuku. Matanya melebar ketika dia melihat wajahku, tidak kudapati raut sayu atau kelelahan dimata jelaga itu, terganti oleh jelaga yang dipenuhi keterkejutan.

Apa ini? Perasaan apa ini? Desiran aneh yang sejak tadi ku abaikan kian menjadi-jadi. Aku harus mengontrolnya, tapi matanya membawaku semakin tenggelam dalam desiran aneh ini. Dia memberiku tatapan yang sama, mencari sesuatu yang titik temunyapun tidak ku ketahui. Tanganku bergerak tanpa dapat ku kontrol menyentuh permukaan wajahnya, rasanya seperti tanah dan keringat yang bercampur. Itu yang di rasakan tanganku ketika menyentuhnya tapi hatiku seperti menemukan sesuatu yang lama hilang. Maksudku ini mengingatkanku pada perasaanku ketika pertama kali menyembuhkan seseorang, perasaan ketika ibu mengajarkanku membuat _Kekai_. Rasanya luar biasa dan menggebu-gebu. Kumohon berikan aku jawaban!

Pria kelam ini terus menatapku mengabaikan tanganku yang menyentuh wajahnya. Kumohon katakan sesuatu, jika tidak mataku akan terus terpenjara di dalam jelaga hitam itu dan jangan tanyakan telapak tangan bodohku karena seperti ada lem yang merekatkannya pada wajah pria ini. tapi dia tetap diam, terus menatapku tanpa kedipan.

' _Tap'_

Bagus! Gadis indigo ini menahan pergelangan tanganku untuk menjelajahi pipi tirus ehm.. kekasihnya. Tindakanya menyadarkan ku akan keberadaannya yang sial! Aku lupakan. Kurasakan tanganya semakin erat meremas pergelangan tanganku. Dan kembali dia menyadarkanku akan tindakan bodoh tanganku. Siapapun kumohon lenyapkan aku menjadi debu sekarang juga!

"Ma-maaf.." Kupalingkan wajahku yang kurasa telah berubah warna senada dengan rambutku. Aku memutar otak mencari pembenaran atas tindakan bodoh tanganku yang lepas kendali, mungkin bukan cuma tanganku tapi seluruh tubuhku lepas kendali hanya karena pria ini menyebut namaku dan jangan lupakan matanya yang berbahaya. Ayolah berpuluh-puluh pria yang pernah menyebut namaku tapi yang satu ini berbeda dan sedikit berlebihan kurasa.

"T-Tubuhmu terkena racun, ak-aku hanya memeriksa kemungkinan racunnya tidak menyebar ke otakmu." Sial! Ada apa dengan mulutku? Sebodoh apapun seseorang pasti bisa mengetahui kesalahan bahkan kebohonganku saat ini.

"Sasuke? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Oh tidak, gadis indigo itu mengabaikanku. Sebuah keuntungan karena dia mengabaikan ucapanku, atau berpura-pura mengabaikanku? Entahlah yang pasti aku berterima kasih padanya karena telah mengeluarkanku dari situasi memalukan dan akan menjadi jauh lebih memalukan lagi kalau situasi ini tidak dicegah karena sudah ku katakan bukan hanya tanganku yang berada diluar kontrol tapi seluruh tubuhku.

.

.

* * *

[Sasuke]

Benda berat seperti menekan dadaku ke titik yang terdalam ketika menyaksikan wajah di balik topeng Anbu itu. Sepersekian detik aku lupa bagaimana cara menghirup dan menghela nafas. Tidak ada aroma musim dingin dan suara lembut yang menggelitik ujung perutku seperti dahulu. Kali ini sesuatu yang lebih mengacaukan dan membuatku ingin berontak untuk segera menemukan jawaban. apa yang telah dilakukan gadis Haruno ini kepada tubuhku!

Namun hangat dari kedua telapak tangannya dengan cepat menjalari seluruh tubuh dan membuatku tertawan untuk tetap diam menikmati sensasi asing ini. Ya entah kenapa aku menikmatinya. Rasa penasaran terus menekanku untuk mencari jawaban lebih jauh pada manik zambrutnya, siapa gadis Haruno ini? Bagaimana bisa dia datang tiba-tiba dengan pakaian yang serupa dengan milik Itachi! Tidak mungkin klan penyembuh memiliki kemampuan bertarung. Ini konyol! Satu persatu pertanyaanku mengambang seiring tangannya berpindah dari perut ke wajahku. Sial! Aku tidak bisa terus berpura-pura untuk tidak tertarik pada _enigma_ yang ditawarkan gadis Haruno ini.

Sentuhan jari-jari tangannya membuatku hanyut ingin menutup mata, tapi aku tidak melakukannya. Satu kedipan saja membuatku takut akan kehilangan jawaban bahkan kehilangan tatapan gadis Haruno ini. Debaran ini berbeda ketika Hinata menyatakan rasa sukanya padaku, sangat berbeda ketika Hinata berada di atasku. Debaran ini menenangkan, tidak ada pemberontakan dari sisi lain hatiku, bahkan aku tidak memikirkan untuk mengakhiri situasi ini. Sudah kubilang bahwa aku menikmatinya. ya aku. Uchiha Sasuke menginginkan gadis Haruno ini.

"Sasuke? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Berengsek! Aku kehilangan dia, tatapannya, sentuhannya, bahkan hangat di perutku tak terasa lagi. Aku tidak menginginkan situasi ini berakhir. Tapi Hinata memberikan aku karma akan tindakanku padanya kemarin. Dia berhasil merusak suasanaku sama seperti keberhasilanku merusak situasi pernyataan sukanya kemarin.

Dan lihat! Gadis Haruno ini tidak menatapku lagi, tatapannya bergerak menjauh menciptakan ruang di dadaku yang semula di penuhi oleh kilatan manik zambrutnya. Rasanya aneh dan sedikit sesak. Tapi tak lama sesak di dadaku lenyap tak berbekas berganti seringai kecil ketika melihat semburat merah pada wajah gadis Haruno ini. Aku belum kehilangan dia!

Merasa tubuhku telah membaik, aku berusaha menegakkan bahu. Hinata melingkarkan tangannya di bahuku, jujur aku tidak membutuhkan bantuannya, karena sebagian besar aku menggunakan tenaga sendiri untuk duduk menegakkan tubuh.

"Hinata aku baik-baik saja." Kulepaskan tangan Hinata di bahuku, tapi kembali dia menempatkan tangannya. Hinata adalah gadis yang menyenangkan, kupikir seperti itu. tapi sejak kejadian malam itu sebagian diriku menganggapnya menyebalkan.

"Tidak Sasuke! Kau melupakan bagaimana ular itu menembus perutmu?" Hinata berani meninggikan suaranya setelah aku berusaha berdiri walau kakiku masih terasa kebas. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Tingkah Hinata terlalu berlebihan dan membuatku memutar bola mata. Tak sengaja kulihat gadis Haruno berdiri dan melakukan hal yang sama dengaku sebelum menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik topeng.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja." Entah gadis Haruno itu berkata padaku atau pada Hinata, mengingat wajahnya mengarah padaku. Tanganku gatal ingin merampas dan memecahkan topeng itu. Dengan langkah pelan gadis Haruno menjauh meninggalkan aku dan rasa gemuruh dadaku yang tak kian reda.

"Sasuke?"

"Apa kau tidak melihat perutku Hinata!" Aku tidak peduli sedingin apa sikapku pada Hinata sekarang. Entah karena kesal gadis Haruno itu pergi atau karena memang sikap Hinata sudah di luar batas. Bahkan ibu yang selalu memanjakankupun tidak pernah berlebihan seperti dia. Melepaskan diri dari cengkraman tangannya di bahuku adalah pilihan yang harusnya aku lakukan sedari tadi. "Apa kau melihat ada luka_ tidak! Apa ada goresan di perutku?" Hinata tak menjawab ucapanku, matanya bergerak turun meneliti area perutku.

"Kuharap kau tidak melupakan bagaimana penyembuh itu menutup lukaku dengan sempurna!" Kuakhiri kalimatku, Hinata masih memandangi perutku dengan tatapan yang susah aku artikan. Dia sedikit menggigit ujung bibirnya, kuharap perkataanku berhasil menghentikan tingkah menyebalkannya.

Aku tidak memiliki waktu untuk menunggu reaksi Hinata selanjutnya. Aku menelisik area sekitar, banyak hal yang telah aku lewatkan. Sebagian dari para hewan raksasa itu berhasil di tumbangkan, tapi imbalannya adalah para kawanan kami juga banyak yang jatuh. Pengelihatanku kembali terfokuskan oleh jubah hitam Anbu yang menyembunyikan tubuh gadis Haruno. Penyembuh itu dengan cepat berpindah dari satu orang ke orang lain untuk memulihkan kondisi mereka. Dan sekarang aku tahu satu jawaban kenapa si tua bangka Danzo memilih gadis ini dan kenapa Sai menganggapnya berbeda. Refleks dan teknik kecepatannya sama bahkan lebih dari klan penyerang, proses penyembuhannya juga tidak sama dengan para penyembuh yang pernah ku temui. Yang kutahu penyembuh lain tidak bisa menghalau rasa sakit saat mereka melakukan proses penyembuhan, tapi gadis ini, aku mengalaminya sendiri, selain penyembuhan yang berlangsung cepat, tidak ada rasa sakit sedikitpun yang ditingkalkan. Menyaksikan semuanya di depanku, dengan mata kepalaku sendiri adalah hal yang tidak kuduga. Walau sebagian terjawab, tapi kembali jawaban itu menghasilkan pertanyaan yang jauh lebih banyak, mengapa?

* * *

Hinata tak henti-hentinya berteriak menyuruhku berhenti, tapi aku tidak peduli. Ular yang telah melilit Hinata dan mengoyak perutku akan membunuh Sai jika ular itu tidak di hentikan segera. Sai telah mencapai batasnya, dia berlutut dengan kedua pedang menopang berat tubuhnya. Bahunya turun naik dengan cepat mengatur nafas. Aku tidak bisa hanya berdiam diri melihat ular itu merayap mendekatinya. Memang hanya tersisa ular itu saja, hewan melata yang lain berhasil di tumbangkan dan beberapa di antara mereka lenyap entah kemana. Ukuran ular itupun dua kali lebih besar dari yang lainnya, tidak heran kelompok kami kewalahan menanganinya.

"Jangan berani kau menyentuhnya ular menjijikkan!" Kutarik belati yang tersembunyi dibalik pinggangku dan dengan cepat menancapkannya di ekor ular raksasa itu. Semburan darah dari ekornya mengenai pipiku. Tindakanku berhasil mengalihkan pergerakan ular itu menjauh dari Sai dan berbalik mendesis ke arahku. Tubuh ular itu penuh dengan sayatan pedang Sai, tapi tenaga ular ini sama sekali tidak berkurang. Aku melompoat jauh kebelakang menghindari hantaman ekornya.

"Hati-hati, seluruh tubuhnya beracun!"

 _'DEG!'_

Aku tidak perlu berbalik untuk tahu siapa yang berada di balik bahuku. Suara, aroma, dan perasaan aneh yang kembali menyerang dadaku sudah cukup memberitahuku siapa dia. Aku mengangguk mengerti dan masih belum mengerti mengapa dia bisa berada di belakangku.

"Pedang milikku ada di atas kepalanya, tanpa pedangku aku tidak bisa berbuat banyak." _Kusanagi_ masih tertancap di atas kepala ular itu, aku tidak sempat mengambilnya setelah ular itu menjatuhkan tubuh Hinata. Dan sekarang aku harus memutar otak, mencari cara mendekatinya dan mengambil _kusanagi_ kembali. Ini tidak akan mudah, ular monster itu mengandalkan ekornya untuk melindungi dan memperkuat pertananan tubuhnya. _Sial!_

"Pedang itu yaa..." Dia berbisik menggantung kalimatnya, aku ingin segera berbalik tapi ular sialan itu mengambil seluruh perhatianku. "Akan kuambilkan untukmu!"

Mataku melebar sempurna melihat dia melesat cepat dari sampingku ke arah ular raksasa itu. Bisa kurasakan rahangku mengeras menatap tubuh kecilnya seperti terbang menuju kepala ular itu, mataku tidak bisa mengikuti arah pergerakannya saat menghindari terjangan ekor ular itu. Hebat!

"HARUNO!" Aku mengikutinya namun ular itu menggeliat dengan cepat menghalau tubuhku. _Sial!_ tidak ada cela untuk mendekati gadis itu. Dimana gadis itu? aku sama sekali tidak melihatnya. Brengsek! Aku harus mundur mengambil jarak, tubuh ular ini terlalu besar.

"Sasuke menyingkir dari sana!" Suara Kiba melepas konsentrasiku untuk mencari gadis Haruno itu. Kiba berada beberapa meter di belakangku bersiap melepaskan tembakan dari _Railgun_ , yang kuketahui _Railgun_ sejenis senjata meriam tembak yang bisa melenyapkan pulau dalam sekali tembak. Ini kali pertama aku melihat secara langsung. Senjata yang mengerikkan, aku kagum pada kemampuan klan penembak, tapi tidak untuk sekarang!

Tidak akan kubiarkan Kiba menembak. Haruno masih bersama dengan ular sialan itu. Situasi ini membuatku gila!

"SASUKE!" Kiba kembali meneriakkan namaku, aku bergeming berusaha mengabaikan teriakannya. Tidak bisa kubayangkan bagaimana raut Kiba sekarang, jika terlalu lama mengabaikannya, Kiba bisa saja melesatkan tembakannya tanpa mengabaikanku. Sebelum itu benar terjadi aku harus menemukan Haruno, setidaknya aku bisa mati bersamanya. Tidak! Hentikan pemikiran bajinganmu Sasuke! Lagi pula bagaimana bisa Haruno itu berpikiran gila untuk mengambil pedangku? Dan Oh Tuhan, bagaimana bisa aku kehilangan kendali atas hidupku setelah bertemu dengan gadis Haruno itu.

Mataku terus mencari Haruno, harus aku temukan! Namun ular raksasa itu begitu sempurna menyembunyikan tubuh kecil Haruno. Ditambah dengan debu pasir yang melambung tinggi bak asap yang mengitari tubuh raksasa ular itu.

"Sasuke! Jika kau ingin mati, tetap di sana dalam sepuluh detik hitunganku!" Persetan dengan apa yang Kiba ucapkan karena pandanganku terkunci oleh sosok Haruno yang seakan berjalan di udara dengan _Kusanagi_ di tangan kanannya. Ini gila!

"Ini!" Haruno menyerahkan _Kusanagi_ padaku, bisa kurasakan nafas tak beraturan dalam bungkusan topeng Anbu. Tanganku bergetar mengambil Kusanagi, semuanya kacau atau memang hanya aku yang merasa kacau. Ketakutan, cemas, marah, dan panik bercampur menghasilkan rasa ngilu saat memandang tubuh kecil di hadapanku.

"Sasuke!" Kiba kembali berteriak, kurasa sepuluh detiknya telah selesai.

"Brengsek kau Kiba! Ular ini milikku!" Kulihat tubuh Haruno tersentak setelah mendengan ucapanku. Demi Tuhan, aku benar-benar akan menghancurkan topengnya!

Tak ada jawaban dari Kiba, yang tertangkap oleh pendengaranku hanyalah dengusan kesalnya. Kualirkan _Chidori_ pada seluruh permukaan _Kusanagi_ , lagi lagi dan lagi terus kutambah tegangan listrik di permukaannya.

"Menyingkir dari sini!" Aku berbisik melewati tubuh Haruno yang masih diam kaku, kupastikan dia telah pergi sebelum aku menyelesaikan urusanku dengan ular calon penghuni alam baka ini.

 _'SRAASSSSS'_

Pertama kuberikan tebasan pada ekor yang melukai perutku dan melilit Hinata. Ular itu menggeliat marah setelah ekornya terlepas, dia menyerangku dengan rahangnya namun sia-sia aku lebih cepat. Bayangan tubuhnya yang menghalangiku menjangkau Haruno kembali terbayang. Menimbulkan rasa sesak yang amat sangat. Akibatnya kutancapkan Kusanagi pada pertengahan perutnya dengan aliran _Chidori_ berhasil membelah perut busuknya. Tidak sampai disitu, aku melompat melewati terjangan rahangnya menuju puncak kepalanya. Ular ini benar-benar monster, bagaimana bisa setelah tubuhnya terbelah dia masih bisa bergerak menyerang. Nafasku tinggal satu-satu, aku tidak boleh mencapai batas sekarang. Ini belum selesai. Tapi ada rasa panas yang mengerogoti tubuhku membuat keseimbanganku sedikit pecah.

"Sasuke! Biar kuselesaikan!" Kiba mengarahkan _Railgun_ ke arahku, tidak. Kearah kepala ular ini.

"DIAM KAU!" Persetan dengan rasa panas ini! Kutancapkan Kusanagi kembali ke lubang bekas tancapannya tadi. Tapi kali ini lebih dalam. Tidak kuhiraukan kepala ular ini yang terus bergerak tak beraturan untuk menjatuhkannku. Amarah ku berhasil mengalirkan _Chidori_ ribuan _volt_ pada seluruh kepala ular ini.

"SASUKE!" Suara teriakan Hinata tenggelam oleh decitan listrik di sekitarku. Ular sialan ini menegang, kepulan asap keluar dari permukaan kepalanya. Harusnya aku hentikan setelah kupastikan dia tidak bisa bergerak lagi. Tapi pikiran terkalahkan oleh kekalapan hatiku untuk melenyapkannya. Benar-benar melenyapkannya!

.

.

* * *

[Sakura]

Tatapan matanya menakutkan. Aku bergidik ngeri setelah memberikan pedang berat itu padanya. Dia menatapku lama tapi juga seperti tidak menatapku. Maksudku matanya tidak sedang mencari tahu seperti tatapan yang dia berikan padaku sebelumnya, tatapannya sekarang dipenuhi gejolak membunuh. Dia mengerikkan dan aku bersumpah seperti ada lem di kedua telapak kakiku yang mencegahku untuk berpindah dari hadapannya. Harusnya dia mengucapkan terima kasih atau setidaknya menunjukkan sikap baik karena usaha kerasku mengambilkan pedangnya. Tapi tidak! Yang kudapati hanyalah kemarahan yang meluap menutupi pandangannya.

Kali ini mata kelamnya tidak menarikku mendekat seperti sebelumnya namun menyuruhku untuk menjauh. Terbukti ketika dia menginginkanku menyingkir. Memang apa yang aku harapkan? Tetap bersamanya begitu? Jangan menciptakan lelucon buruk dalam situasi seperti ini Sakura. Ingat posisimu! Aku hanya seorang penyembuh, bertindak sesuai dengan kebutuhan. Lagi pula pria itu bukan siapa-siapa, tahu siapa namanyapun tidak. Lalu apa yang sebenarnya tumbuh dalam diriku? Atasi ini Sakura! Aku harus mengatasinya. Tapi ini tidak mudah.

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Klan : Ketika Hati Saling Bersilangan**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **5**

* * *

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

[Sakura]

Dia melakukan hal yang mengerikkan! Sudah aku katakan kalau tubuh ular itu diselimuti racun. Tapi dia tidak mendengarkanku, lalu apa arti anggukannya? Pria merepotkan. Ekor, tubuh yang terbelah, dan sekarang kepala naas ular raksasa itu menjadi korban dari prilaku membabibutanya. Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan ataupun mendekatinnya, tubuhnya bahkan area di sekiratnya penuh listrik dan siapa yang ingin mati konyol hanya untuk menghentikannya.

Ular itu sudah mati sedari tadi. Tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda dia akan berhenti menghajar ular naas itu. Tubuhnya pasti terkena racun dan aku yakin dia merasakannya. Tapi kenapa dia terus melakukan hal yang membuatku takut. Jika dibiarkan ini dia akan menemani ular raksasa itu menuju kematian.

"Tidak Sakura!" Suara Sai mengagetkanku. Aku tidak menyadari sejak kapan kakiku bergerak sendiri atau hatiku yang menginginkan untuk menghentikan tindakan bunuh diri pria donger itu.

"Tapi Sai, dia bisa mati." Bisa kudengar suaraku bergetar.

"Ini pilihannya sendiri Sakura. Kita tidak bisa menghentikan apa yang dia pilih. Apalagi dia Uchiha dari klan penyerang. Pilihannya mutlak!" Sai mengatakan alasannya dengan tegas padaku. Tunggu sebentar. Uchiha? Sai tidak salah mengatakan kalau pria itu Uchiha?

"U-Uchiha?" Aku berbisik, tidak ada jawaban dari Sai. Berarti dia tidak mendengarku. Tapi jawaban apa yang kuharapkan dari Sai? Aku tahu siapa Uchiha itu, salah satu rekan Anbu pun ada yang bermarga Uchiha. Keluarga Uchiha adalah keluarga terpandang yang tidak bisa dianggap remeh, bukan hanya dalam klan penyerang tapi Konoha, bahkan mereka terkenal di beberapa desa.

Tapi yang menggangguku bukan itu. Malam saat si brengsek mulut bau Hidan menyebut Uchiha pada pria tinggi yang kurasa tengah menolongku. Ini menjelaskan kenapa tatapan mata pria itu terasa familiar. Dia pria yang sama. Uchiha!

* * *

Puzzel dalam labirin kenanganku kembali tersusun semenjak Sai melebeli pria donger itu dengan nama Uchiha. Beberapa tahun yang lalu, tidak sengaja kudengar ibu beradu mulut dengan seseorang yang menyebut nama Uchiha. Kemudia Saat kejadian yang menewaskan ibu, isu menyebar bahwa Uchiha berada dibalik kejadian itu tapi ayah menepisnya dan mengatakan itu tidak benar. Kemudian setahun yang lalu saat aku bergabung dengan tim Anbu, seorang pria yang menyandang marga Uchiha terus mengambil jarak dan menghindari kontak denganku, tentu saja aku mengabaikannya karena kupikir hal itu tidaklah penting. Tapi sekarang apa semua itu tidak penting?

Dulu aku mengabaikan 'Uchiha' yang terlontar dari mulut seseorang yang tengah berdebat dengan ibu karena kupikir tindakan mencuri dengar itu tidak baik. Aku berpura-pura tidak tahu dan berusaha melupakan kejadian itu. kemudian isu yang berkaitan dengan kematian ibu kembali mengorek ingatanku tentang Uchiha. Saat itu aku berada pada umur yang belum bisa melakukan apapun selain bertanya pada ayah dan ayah mengatakan tidak apa-apa, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Hari berganti dan aku mengutuk diri dengan ketidak pekaanku pada prilaku Uchiha Itachi, anbu dari klan penyerang yang terus menghindari kontak denganku.

Dan sekarang, satu lagi Uchiha muncul di hadapanku dengan membawa perasaan aneh. Ku harap semua puzzel mengenai Uchiha di masa lalu tidak berkaitan dengan pria donger ini. Dan aku berdoa semoga semua yang kupikirkan tidak memiliki hubungan apapun. Masa lalu memiliki tempatnya sendiri, di sana ada ibu dan beberapa bagian dari dirikupun tertinggal di sana. Aku tidak berada di sana sekarang. Aku di sini bersama ayah dan beberapa kisah tentang ibu yang selalu diceritakan ayah. Tapi dalam setiap kisah ibu, ayah tidak pernah menceritakan mengenai kematiannya. Aku bukan gadis kuno yang tidak mengerti apapun, aku juga bukan Sakura kecil yang tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk rasa penasaranku. Tapi aku tidak akan bertanya lebih, karena kutahu dalam setiap cerita ayah ada banyak cinta ibu yang entah mengontrol ayah untuk tidak menyakitiku ataupun melukai dirinya sendiri.

Tapi apa ibu akan baik-baik saja dengan tindakanku yang memaksa diri untuk tidak mengetahui kematiannya? Apa aku telah memberikan cinta sebanyak cinta ibu kepadaku? Semakin memikirkannya maka aku akan semakin terjebak di masalalu yang kuharap telah mengkristal sempurnya. Bukannya hanya membeku dalam bentuk balok es yang jika ku hangatkan akan mencair seketika. Yang kusadari saat ini adalah sejak dulu aku membiarkan ribuan sisa kenangan ibu menghujam dan memaksaku untuk bungkam, akibatnya luka yang sejak dulu telah menganga kini tak bisa kubendung. Aku ingin mengetahui penyebab ibu menghadapi kematian, kenapa ayah menyembunyikan semuanya dariku, dan ada kaitan apa antara kematian ibu dengan keluarga Uchiha.

* * *

"Ra!"

"SAKURA!" Teriakan Sai, dan guncangan di bahuku membuyarkan semua pusaran memori tentang ibu dan Uchiha. Aku mengerjabkan mata, merasakan keringat yang menggelitik pelipisku. Rasanya mual seperti ada susu basi yang tercetak jelas di kerongkonganku, aku menelan ludah untuk menghilangkan rasanya tapi tidak berhasil.

"Sakura jangan diam saja! Ada apa denganmu!" Kakiku seperti jeli tanpa tulang. Aku jatuh terduduk, mengabaikan suara Panik Sai. Sai tidak sepenuhnya menarikku keluar dari gelombang masa lalu, masih kurasakan suara ibu yang memanggilku untuk tidak pergi. Suaranya berputar-putar beradu dengan riuh disekitarku. Sai berlutut di depanku, aku ingin memintanya untuk mengguncangku dengan kuat tapi kerongkonganku tercekik dengan aroma susu basi yang berhasil menghalau suaraku untuk tidak keluar.

"Sakura selamatkan Sasuke!"

Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke! Suara teriakan ibu tiba-tiba menghilang ketika kudengar Sai menyebut nama Sasuke. Namun pening di kepalaku serta rasa susu basi masih tercetak jelas. Aku melempar pandanganku mengeilingi area sekitar. Entah sejak kapan kepala ular raksasa yang hangus itu berhenti mengeluarkan asap. Sasuke sudah tidak berada di atasnya, Oh Tuhan! Apa yang aku lewatkan.

"Sakura cepatlah!" Sai semakin berteriak di depan wajahku, kulirik dari balik bahunya. Di sana ada Sasuke bersandar pada pohon dengan kekasih di sampingnya. Kini aku tahu Sai tidak panik dengan kondisiku tapi dengan temannya. Lagi pula aku tidak melakukan hal yang membuat fisikku terluka, tapi asal kau tahu saja, memikirkan ibu sudah cukup memberiku luka yang amat pedih.

Aku berusaha berdiri, kaki sialan! Sejak tadi kedua kaki ini begitu menyusahkan. Hampir aku terjatuh kembali namun Sai lebih dulu memegang bahuku.

"Ada apa dengamu?" Sai mencengkram erat bahuku, aku kembali tidak memberinya jawaban. Dia seperti menyeretku untuk berjalan lebih cepat menuju Sasuke. Tidak masalah aku memang patut diperlakukan seperti itu karena aku juga marah pada kedua kakiku yang tidak bisa mengenal waktu.

Aku mendudukkan diri di samping tubuh Sasuke. Aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi pada hal lain selain tubuh pria Uchiha ini. Matanya terkatub menyembunyikan jelaga hitam sialannya. Bagus! karena jika aku melihatnya bukan tidak mungkin kondisiku bisa lebih parah dari Sasuke.

Warna kulit di kedua tangan Sasuke berubah menjadi keunguan. Tanpa berpikir dua kali segera ku buka baju tempurnya dan benar, racun ular itu berhasil menjangkau separuh dadanya. Ini gawat! Jika dibiarkan sedikit saja, oksigen tidak akan bisa dihirup olehnya.

' _PLAAKK'_

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" Gadis indigo menyebalkan ini meneriakiku setelah tindakanku menampar keras wajah Sasuke. Teriakannya membuat pening di kepalaku semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Sai! Jauhkan perempuan berisik ini!" Aku berteriak tak mau kalah dan kalau bisa buat dia enyah dari dunia ini. Bisa kulihat dia memandangku murka, tapi aku tidak peduli, aku tidak punya waku berurusan dengannya.

"Apa kau bilang! Berani-beraninya_"

"HINATA!" Sai berhasil membungkam Hinata, ternyata namanya juga bagus. "Sasuke sedang sekarat dan kau ingin menunda pekerjaan penyembuh! Sadarlah kau tidak bisa menolong Sasuke hanya dengan berteriak!" Bagus! Kali ini aku benar-benar merestui Sai dengan Ino danTuhan benar-benar mencintai pria ini.

"Kau tidak lihat dia menampar Sasuke Sai! Mana ada penyembuh yang menyakiti pasiennya!" Hinata tidak menyerah, tidak puas meneriakiku dia kembali meneriaki Sai. Aku tidak habis pikir kenapa Sasuke menyukai gadis idiot ini.

"Diam dan perhatikan saja nona!" Pria lain datang menghampiri kami, yang kutahu dia dari klan penembak, ada taring di giginya membuatnya seperti anjing, oops.

Pada akhirnya Hinata diam, namun hanya ssesaat sebelum dia kembali mengocehkan hal yang tidak jelas terdengar oleh telingaku. Tapi itu cukup untuk memulihkan konsentrasiku walau pening di kepalaku tetap tidak reda.

"Hei! Buka matamu!" Ya aku harus menyadarkannya, dia tidak boleh tertidur karena tak ada peralatan medis yang bisa menunjang ketidak sadarannya sekarang. Dia harus berusaha sendiri untuk bertahan. Memang akan terasa sakit mengingat pasokan udara yang menipis dan racun yang dengan cepat mengerogoti tubuhnya tapi dia harus tetap sadar. Aku tidak bisa sepenuhnya menjamin keselamatannya jika kondisinya tertidur. Memang seperti inilah penyembuh, kesembuhan tetap tergantung pada tekad pasien, penyembuh hanya penunjang atas terwujudnya tekad mereka, tapi banyak juga yang menyebut kami adalah perantara atas tangan Tuhan. Ke duanya benar, tapi aku lebih memilih opsi yang pertama.

Dada Sasuke turun naik dengan cepat, kudekatkan telingaku ke hidungnya untuk merasakan aturan nafasnya. Lemah dan pendek. Ini buruk!

"Kumohon buka matamu hei!" Aku kembali menamparnya dengan kuat walau jelas kuketahui rasa sakit akibat racun tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan tamparanku. Aku terus menahan pergerakan racunnya, tapi ini tidak akan bertahan lama. Kepalaku sakit dan tenagaku semakin mencapai batas. Sepanjang waktu aku terus memulihkan kondisi banyak orang dan hasilnya tenagaku terkuras dengan cepat.

Ada pergerakan darinya, walau matanya terkatup tapi sekilas kulihat dia mengangguk. Semoga pengelihatanku tidak salah.

"Kau bisa mendengarku?" Dia kembali mengangguk lemah, ringisan tergambar di sudut bibirnya, rahangnya mengeras sempurna merasakan sakit yang menurutku luar biasa. Melihatnya menahan sakit menimbulkan gejolak yang membuatku tidak bisa untuk tidak mengigit bibir bawahku.

"Beri aku waktu tiga puluh, tidak! Dua puluh lima detik untuk menarik racun di dadamu. Tapi rasanya akan sedikit sakit, kau bisa menahannya?" Aku tidak yakin dengan waktu yang kuberikan padannya tapi dia kembali mengangguk seiring tanganku memulai kerja kerasnya.

Rasanya seperti menarik beban seratus ribu ton dari tubuhnya. Baiklah itu berlebihan, tapi untuk standar penyembuh sepertiku yang sejak tadi tanpa istirahat memulihkan kondisi orang-orang brengsek dan ada sebagian yang tidak, ini sungguh tidak mudah. Bahkan kondisi tak terduga seperti mengambilkan pedang dan mengalami guncangan batin sudah cukup menguras tenaga di setiap inci persendianku.

Kubuka topeng dan _hoodie_ jubahku, harusnya aku melakukannya dari tadi. Angin berhasil memberi aura segar pada wajah dan leherku yang telah basah oleh keringat namun tidak mengurangi pening di kepalaku. Semakin aku memikirkannya sakitnya malah semakin parah.

"Sakura, kau butuh sesuatu?" Suara Sai tidak memecah konsentrasiku. Sai memilih waktu yang tepat untuk berucap karena sebentar lagi aku memang harus meminta bantuannya.

"Bisa kau sediakan air Sai!" Kutekan ucapanku agar tidak terdengar seperti pertanyaan. Karena memang aku tidak sedang bertanya. Kudengar Sai kembali menyuruh seseorang. Sai tidak akan pergi dari sini, bisa kurasakan Sai berdiri di belangkanku. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan tapi yang ku tahu bukan hanya Sai, maupun kekasih Sasuke tapi orang-orang disini sedang menunggu dan memperhatikan proses pemulihan Sasuke. Aku tidak menyukai situasi ini.

Seseorang datang membawa wadah air kemudian menaruhnya di sampingku. Aku tidak memikirkan dari mana mereka menemukan wadah air yang lumayan besar ini. Tujuh puluh persen racun telah berhasil kukeluarkan. Kumpulan racun itu tertampung di permukaan telapak tanganku, selanjutnya adalah meletakkan racun itu pada wadah air. Kemudian kembali aku berkonsentrasi pada tiga puluh persen racun yang tertinggal.

Aku berusaha menutup telinga dengan suara ringisan Sasuke, demi lumba-lumba terbang ayah aku berani bersumpah untuk membenci suara ringisannya itu. Tapi tak kupungkiri ada kelegaan di dadaku karena tidak ada seorangpun yang mendengar ringisan kesakitannya kecuali aku. Ini kelegaan atau rasa syukur? Susah untuk kubedakan.

Akhirnya selesai dalam dua puluh detik perjanjianku. Kuhembuskan nafas lega untuk pekerjaan terakhirku. Aku menyingkir, berusaha memberi ruang dan udara pada Sasuke namun pemikiranku berbeda dengan kekasih indigonya bahkan beberapa orang dari mereka yang tetap berdiam di dekat Sasuke. Apa mungkin ada permen karen di tubuh Sasuke yang menarik orang-orang idiot itu, ck!

Desiran panas kemudian berganti dingin yang ngilu merambat di dadaku ketika melihat langsung tangan perempuan indigo itu menyentuh pipi Sasuke. Segera aku berbalik berharap semuanya akan hilang dalam sekejab tapi ngilu ini semakin menjadi-jadi bahkan sampai ke uluhatiku, brengsek! Aku tahu jelas perasaan apa ini. Aku harus pergi dari sini. Segera!

"Sai!"

.

.

* * *

[Sasuke]

Sial! ini pertama kalinya aku merasa tidak berdaya. Bahkan untuk mengeluarkan suarapun terasa nyeri yang amat sangat. Inilah efek penggunaan _Chidori_ yang berlebihan juga racun ular yang tak kuhiraukan. Salahkan amarah dan harga diri Uchiha yang kumiliki. Semuanya di luar kontrol dan inilah akibatnya. Yang bisa kulakukan hanya mengangguk menanggapi suara lembut yang kesekian kalinya untuk hari ini menyuruhku bertahan. Sial! bahkan untuk membuka mata saja aku tidak bisa!

Harus kusebut apa diriku? Tidak lebih buruk dari bayi yang baru belajar merangkak? Atau kotoran yang menempel di belakang bokong Sai? Atau katakan saja bahwa tindakan heroik memalukanku tadi tidak lebih dari tindakan orang yang menderita sindrom keterbelakangan mental. Sebut diriku apa saja karena aku merasa seperti sampah sekarang. Tepat di dekatku gadis Haruno itu berada dan aku tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan ringisan menjijikkan yang tak bisa kutahan. Seseorang pasti lebih memilih mati jika berada di posisiku, tapi mati muda tak ada dalam standar kesombongan peliharaanku. Aku bukan pengecut yang lebih memilih mati di depan orang yang ku sukai walaupun dalam keadaan menyedihkan.

Dua puluh lima detik dia menyuruhku bertahan. Itu waktu yang sebentar jika kondisiku tidak buruk, tapi menahan sakit selama itu sama seperti menahan sakit jari yang dipatahkan perlahan-lahan. Aku ingin membuka mata, berharap melihat wajahnya dapat mengurangi rasa nyeri di pelosok tubuhku. Tapi sia-sia mataku berat. Sayup kudengar suara Sai tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang dia bicarakan. Tak lama setelah itu pendengaranku memudar seiring rasa sakit yang seolah terangkat dari permukaan kulitku sebelum gelap dan henting mengelilingiku.

* * *

Dingin!

Wajahku terasa dingin, berbanding dengan kakiku yang merasa nyaman dengan kehangatan. Aku mencium aroma herbal dengan sedikit aroma lilin. Mataku masih berat dan kering namun aku harus memaksanya terbuka, kupikir sudah terlalu lama aku memanjakan mataku.

Putih..

Aku berada di ruangan dengan atap putih, dinding putih, tirai putih, selimut putih, meja putih bahkan bangku di dekat kasur tempatku berbaringpun putih. Aku di ruang perawatan rumah sakit. Tapi ini di rumah sakit Konoha.

Sial! aku terperanjat mendudukkan diri, mencari _Kusanagi_ namun nihil, pedangku tidak ada. Aku tidak boleh lengah di tempat asing.

"Kau mencari ini!" Sai mengagetkanku dengan tiba-tiba datang. _Kusanagi_ melayang terlepas dari tangan Sai dan mendarat tepat di pangkuanku. Aku mendecih kesal melihat _Kusanagi_ ku diperlakukan tidak sepantasnya. jika dia bukan Sai, kupastikan kepalanya akan lepas oleh sabetan _Kusanagi_.

Sai berjalan ogah-ogahan ke arahku, dia tidak duduk di kursi putih melainkan berdiri di sampingku. Aku tidak tahu jika melihat warna putih terus menerus akan membuatku jengah. Sai melipat tangan di depan dada, memberiku tatapan mengobservasi seakan aku adalah barang antik dari pasar tradisional yang benar-benar tradisional. Aku mengangkat sebelah alis, rasanya aneh di tatap seperti itu oleh Sai.

"Baguslah, sepertinya kau tidak jadi mati."

"Cih!" Tatapan Sai tidak berubah, tetap memandangku seperti barang antik. Tapi ucapannya membuatku kesal, sama sekali tidak ada nada bahagia melihatku tidak jadi mati. Apa dia mengharapkanku untuk mati? Atau itu hanya sebuah ejekan karena kondisiku yang seperti sampah?

"Aku sebenarnya ingin memuji, karena kau berhasil bertahan dari kemungkinan mati." Baiklah aku memilih opsi ke dua, Sai sedang mengejekku.

"Hentikan ocehanmu, dan beri aku penjelasan!" Aku berusaha menekan suaraku, menghadapi Sai memang di butuhkan kesabaran ekstra.

"Apa yang harus aku jelaskan?"

"Ini di mana? Dan bagaimana aku bisa berada di sini?"

"Rumah Sakit desa Oto. Kondisimu tidak memungkinkan untuk bisa kembali ke Konoha. Kau membutuhkan perawatan dan beberapa alat-alat medis." Sai menatap tangan kananku lebih tepatnya infus yang terpangsan di sana kemudian berganti menatap alat mengontrol detak jantung ku rasa, karena alat itu mengeluarkan suara 'bip' yang beraturan.

"Bagaimana dengan misi?"

"Lancar kurasa..." Sai memberi jeda pada ucapannya, sebelum melanjutkannya kembali. "Dengar Sasuke, misi kita sepenuhnya belum selesai." Sai kembali mengambil jeda, aku paham dengan kapasitas otak Sai yang tak pandai merangkai kata, ataupun menjelaskan sesuatu, Sai akan lebih memilih praktik langsung dari pada harus berceloteh panjang lebar. Aku diam menunggu ucapan Sai selanjutnya, mulutnya terbuka kemudian terkatup, terbuka lagi dan terkatup kembali, hingga aku memutar bola mata karena Sai yang terlalu lama menimang-nimang.

"Perwakilan desa Oto mengatakan jika monster-monster yang menyerang desa tidak sedikit, tapi nyatanya yang kita hadapi bisa di hitung jari. Sepertinya monster-monster itu memiliki akal, mereka tahu kalau desa Oto meminta bantuan pada desa terdekat kemudian mereka lenyap beraturan dan yang lebih mengejutkan adalah yang tim kita hadapi adalah sisa dari monster yang tidak sempat melenyapka diri." Sai menarik nafas berat setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Sai menatapku, kali ini bukan sebagai barang antik, tapi tatapan yang menunggu jawaban dari ucapannya.

"Lenyap? Menghilang?" Aku berbisik, namun kupastikan Sai bisa mendengarnya.

"Ya, tidak masuk akal hewan sebesar itu bisa menghilangkan diri." Aku mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Sai. Jika yang dikatakan perwakilan desa Oto benar maka, hewan-hewan itu, bukan tidak mungkin akan muncul dan menyerang kembali. Dan bukan tidak mungkin pula Konoha bisa menjadi sasaran mereka.

Hening terjadi antara aku dan Sai. Aku dan Sai telah lama berteman, bahkan sebelum memasuki akademi. Jadi aku tahu yang dipikirkan Sai sama dengan apa yang aku pikirkan. Sejak mengetahui misi ini belum selesai, sejak itu pula kurasakan ruangan persegi ini menjadi pengap. Wangi herbal seakan tidak menjalankan fungsinya untuk merilekskan penghuni ruangan.

"Dimana yang lain?" Aku akhirnya memecah kesunyian yang semakin mencekik. Keletakkan Kusanagi yang sejak tadi kugenggam ke meja putih berdekatan dengan alat rumit pemompa jantung.

"Maksudmu Hinata?" Sai mulai mengeluarkan senyum palsunya. Entah kenapa mendengar nama Hinata membuatku menghembuskan nafas berat. Aku ingat masih berhutang maaf padanya.

"Sai!" Aku sedang dalam kondisi yang tidak baik untuk menerima godaan Sai, terlebih ini tentang Hinata.

"Sakura?" Seperti ada bunga api listrik menyergap punggungku ketika Sai menyebut nama Sakura, nama gadis Haruno itu.

"Owh, jadi Sakura yang lain itu..." Aku memberikan tatapan dingin pada Sai, kuharap dia menyadarinya. Tapi ingat dia adalah Sai, pria yang tidak akan mengerti tatapanku kecuali dalam keadaan darurat.

"Berhenti mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak Sai!" Dan berhenti menambah kekacauan pada hidupku. Aku tidak perlu menceritakan dari awal guncangan batin yang kualami, pada Hinata, gadis Haruno itu, dan sekarang Sai akan menimpalinya kembali. Beri tepukan pada opera yang sedang Tuhan mainkan pada Hidupku.

"Ayolah Sasuke, aku bukan orang yang baru mengenalmu kemarin sore. Aku tahu tatapan apa yang kau berikan pada Sakura ketika dia mengobati perut berlubangmu." Batinku tertawa miris mendengar ucapan Sai, segitu mudahnyakah Sai mengetahui semuanya. "Tatapanmu mirip dengan caraku menatap Ino." Sai menyambung ucapannya. Kalimat terakhirnya berhasil melebarkan pupil mataku. Bukan karena dia menyebut kekasih poninya itu, tapi 'tatapan mirip'?

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan."

"Reaksimu tidak mengatakan kalau kau sedang tidak mengerti." _Skak mat!_ Aku kembali merasa seperti kucing sesak nafas. Padahal ini Sai, bukan Hinata. Aku ingin menghentikan pembicaraan tentang gadis Haruno ini, tapi Sai terus memancing dan aku seperti ikan yang memilih-milih umpan yang bagus.

"Sai, bisa kita hentikan pembicaraan ini?" Aku bersandar di kepala kasur, melipat tangan di depan dada seperti yang sedang Sai lakukan.

"Apa harga dirimu itu juga menolak hubungan percintaan? Ingat Sasuke suatu hari kau harus menikah, melakukan hubungan intim dan melahirkan bayi-bayi Sasuke kecil imut." Aku tidak tahu kemana arah pembicaraan Sai, tapi setiap kata yang dikeluarkan mulutnya berhasil menambah percikan bunga listrik yang semakin mengerogoti punggungku.

"Aku baru tahu kalau kau begitu tertarik dengan kisah percintaan selain majalah pornomu." Tidak ada tanggapan dari Sai, apa dia tersinggung? Tidak mungkin! Aku mengarahkan pandangan pada wajahnya. dan apa itu? mata disipitkan dengan sengaja, mulutnya mengerucut, dengan gumanan 'hemm' halus. Demi Tuhan, perutku bergejolak mual melihat ekspresinya.

"Keluar dari sini atau ku ukir ulang wajahmu dengan _Kusanagi_!" Aku tidak bercanda dengan ucapanku tapi Sai tetap tidak bergeming.

"Baiklah... Bagaimana aku tidak tertarik dengan kisah percintaanmu Sasuke, kau pria dua puluh tahun dan masih perjaka."

 _'tuing'_... satu garis siku muncul di kepalaku.

"Disaat semua lelaki menginjak remaja telah membebaskan hormon dengan pelepasan sperma, kau masih memenjarakan remaja penuh hormonmu untuk tidak keluar."

 _'tuing'_... dua garis siku muncul di kepalaku.

"Dan sekarang aku menyaksikan sendiri remaja penuh hormon itu keluar di hadapan Sakura, tapi kau melakukan penyangkalan hanya karena harga diri? Kesombongan? Gengsi? Atau apapun itu namanya."

' _tuing'_... tiga garis siku muncul di kepalaku. Percikan di punggungku berubah menjadi listrik _Chidori_ yang mengelilingi seluruh tubuhku. Ini keterlaluan, tapi sebagian diriku menerima ucapan Sai. Tapi sebagian yang lain tidak menerimanya.

"Sa-Sasu_"

"KELUAR!" Laju suaraku tak bisa ku kontrol lagi, aku sudah cukup sabar dengan Sai sedari tadi, tapi apa yang dia lalukan. Memacu emosiku hingga ke taraf over.

"Woww tenang Sasuke, aku punya info terakhir. Kau akan suka."

"Omong kosong!" Aku menarik Kusanagi, aku tidak tahu kenapa aku begitu marah. Ini salah satu kekuranganku, tidak mampu mengntrol emosi yang berlebihan. Aku tidak berharap Sai bernasib seperti kepala ular raksasa itu.

"Setelah memastikan kau baik-baik saja, Sakura segera kembali ke Konoha."

' _Deg!'_

Peganganku pada _Kusanagi_ mengendor. Listrik _Chidori_ lenyap bersamaan dengan berakhirnya kalimat Sai. Aku menatapnya meminta penjelasan lebih. Bagaimana dia bisa kembali ke Konoha setelah semua kekacauan ini.

"Ada hal penting yang harus dilakukan. Itu yang Sakura katakan."

"Kenapa kau tidak menemaninya?" Bisa kurasakan rahangku mengeras, kali ini kulihat Sai merasakan keseriusanku. Aku tidak menanyakan kenapa Sakura terburu-buru untuk kembali dan sepenting apa urusannya. Aku tidak peduli dengan semua itu. tapi membayangkannya kembali ke Konoha sendirian. Brengsek!

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sai memberiku pertanyaan sebelum dia menjawab pertanyaanku. Merepotkan! Aku menyibak selimut yang sejak tadi memberi kenyamanan tubuh bagian bawahku sebelum melepas suntikan infus pada tanganku. Ada sedikit darah dalam insiden ini tapi aku tidak peduli.

"Mau apa kau Sasuke?" Sai kembali bertanya, kini dia memegang bahuku. Menahanku untuk bergerak terlalu jauh.

"Menyusul seorang gadis bodoh!"

.

.

* * *

[Sakura]

Sore ini terasa jauh lebih tidak enak dari sekadar sensasi air susu basi. Setelah menyatakan niatku pada Sai untuk kembali lebih awal percikan rasa panas di dadaku semakin menjadi-jadi. Dua jam berlalu, kini aku telah memasuki kawasan hutan yang gelap dan juga hening dan aku sudah hampir menyerah dengan rasa sesak di dada akibat cemburu yang entah dari mana datangnya. Ku akui aku iri dengan gadis indigo menyebalkan yang bertingkah sama dengan Shiho. Dan juga Uchiha Sasuke akar masalahnya, apa yang dia miliki sehingga dengan mudah mengubah hatiku bergerak cepat layaknya roller coaster. Stok air mata sepertinya sudah memulai akan mencair dan luber dari kelopak mataku.

Tidak! Sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk menjadi lembek dan tidak ada waktu untuk menjadi lembek. Ini konyol. Ingat Sakura, Uchiha itu bukan siapa-siapamu. Lagipula bagaimana bisa aku berubah menjadi gadis bodoh hanya karena dia menyebut nama margaku sekali dan tatapannya yang err berbahaya. Dan ingat Sakura, Uchiha itu memiliki kekasih yang dipahat Tuhan dengan sempurna yang tidak bisa dibandingan denganmu. Tidak mungkin aku mengambil keputusan keji nan rendah dengan mengambil milik orang lain.

Keputusan melarikan diri dari mereka adalah keputusan pengecut yang lari dari masalah. Tapi aku tidak mungkin terus berpura-pura untuk tidak menyukai kekasih orang lain. Ini pertama kalinya aku jatuh cinta dan patah hati. Usiaku tujuh belas dan aku iri pada Ino yang mengetahui banyak perkara percintaan dan yang lebih mengenaskan lagi, sekali jatuh cinta, aku jatuh cinta pada orang yang salah.

Ironis!

.

.


	6. Chapter 6

**Maaf, maaf, maaf, maaf! (sujud")**

 **Aku benar-benar minta maaf untuk keterlambatan fic ini, nyelesein kuliah lanjut kerja benar-benar menyita waktu T.T banyak chat bahkan bela-belain nyari no telp buat ngubungin au untuk lanjutin fic ini, maaf berjuta juta maaf untuk ngerepotin perasan kalian. Semoga hadirnya chap 6 ini bisa mengobati rasa kesal kalian padaku huaaaaa... *gulig"***

 **Untuk balasan review nanti yaa, di chap 7, update 3 hari dari sekarang atau bisa juga minggu depan karena ada MONOKROM yang harus dilanjutin juga. Salam peluk & cium untuk kalian :* **

**.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Klan : Ketika Hati Saling Bersilangan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **6**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

[Sakura]

Angin malam akan lebih dingin menusuk dari biasanya di musim gugur. Tubuhku mengigil akibat terpaan angin yang merembes masuk melalui celah sibakan pada jubah Anbuku. Malam semakin menanjak dan aku harus berhenti. Kali ini aku tidak memilih-milih tempat untuk istirahat menunggu pagi, tempat ini sedikit lembab tapi lebih kering di banding tempat yang lain.

 _"_ _Ketsu!"_

Kubuat _kekai_ persegi yang cukup melindungi tubuhku dari angin kejam malam ini. Kuredupkan sinar hujaunya, jika tidak, bukan tidak mungkin sinar _kekai_ ini akan menjadi undangan tidak langsung bagi makhluk hidup dalam hutan. Entah makhluk itu berakal ataupun tidak, untuk kondisiku sekarang keduanya berbahaya.

Duduk dan bersandar dalam _kekai_ adalah hal ternyaman yang kudapati hari ini. Kueratkan jubah Anbuku untuk melenyapkan sisa dingin yang masih terasa di permukaan kulit. Aku tidak memiliki kemampuan untuk membuat api ataupun semacamnya, yang kumiliki hanyalah jubah Anbu berharap itu cukup untuk menghalau dingin yang semakin menanjak sampai ke ubun-ubun.

Dingin, lembab, dan juga pengap memperparah pening di kepalaku. Terlebih perutku yang berkoar meminta aku mengisinya sejak tadi. Aku ingin tidur, tapi kondisi tidak memungkinkanku untuk tidur. Perasaan menyesal belum meninggalkanku sepenuhnya, mungkin inilah penyebab aku tidak bisa terlelap. Aku tidak mungkin menjatuhkan martabat seorang wanita dengan menjadi wanita tidak tahu malu untuk menatap bahkan berambisi menyukai milik orang lain. Hal itu terus berputar dipikiran bahkan melayang di sekitar tubuhku, menjadi momok negatif yang perlu aku matikan.

Jika dipikir-pikir, bagaimana mungkin seorang Uchiha Sasuke bisa membuatku berpikiran miris pada diriku sendiri. Hanya dengan memikirkannya saja, perasaan aneh yang hangat kembali menjalari persendianku. Mungkin memikirkannya adalah ide yang bagus untuk menghilangkan dingin di sekitarku. Aku tidak melakukan apapun kali ini untuk menghilangkan perasaan aneh di dadaku. Jika ditelisik lebih jauh, Uchiha Sasuke, lelaki itu seperti menaruh benda di dalam dadaku. Membuat dada ku sesak dan terasa penuh, kemudian benda itu pecah melahirkan akar yang menjalar ke setiap persendian tubuhku. Dan tanpa seijinku benda itu terus tumbuh dan membuatku mengerti bahwa aku telah terjatuh, aku kalah dengan pertahananku sendiri. Uchiha Sasuke brengsek! Aku tujuh belas tahun dan ibarat kutukan, aku jatuh cinta dan harus membunuh perasaan ini dalam waktu bersamaan.

.

Aku mengatubkan mata. Mencari kenyamanan atas perasaan yang semakin bergejolak. Bohong jika aku tidak memiliki perasaan takut berdiam diri di hutan yang sunyi dan begitu pekat akan kegelapan. Indra pendengaranku menangkap suara gesekan semak tak jauh dari tempatku, memacuku untuk membuka mata dan dengan cepat menghilangkan _kekai_ sebelum meloncat naik ke dahan pohon yang kupikir lumayan memberiku pengelihatan yang jelas untuk mengamati. Hampir sepuluh menit aku diam tak bergerak seakan satu gerakan saja dapat membunuhku seketika. Suasana henting tanpa nyanyian jangkrik dan serangga _semi_ menambah kecurigaanku bahwa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres di sekitar sini. Hanya terdengar degub jantung yang seolah ingin meloncat keluar dan suara helaan nafas yang bergesekan dengan topeng anbu menghasilkan aura hangat di area wajahku.

"Kau tidak bisa bersembunyi dari kami!"

Suara desisan jelas terdengar di telingaku, detik berikutnya bahuku seperti terkena tendangan yang begitu keras membuatku terhuyung jatuh menubruk kerasnya tanah lebab di bawah sana. Secara bersamaan bahu dan dadaku merasakan sakit. Dengan berat aku berusaha bangun namun pergerakanku terlalu lamban karena aku benar-benar tidak berpengalaman dalam hal ini, kurasakan ada kaki yang kembali menubruk bahuku untuk tetap menyatu dengan tanah.

"Si-Siapa kalian?!" Aku berusaha mengangkat wajah, brengsek! Mereka bertiga, dua orang di depan menatapku dengan seringai lebar. Dan kupastikan hanya satu yang menahan pergerakanku dengan sebelah kakinya. Mereka tertawa dengan pertanyaanku, aku tidak tahu di mana bagian lucunya, tapi yang ku tahu, aku dalam bahaya.

"Anbu Konoha, eh?" Satu pria yang ada di depanku berjalan mendekat kemudian berjongkok memandangi kondisiku yang kurasa begitu menyedihkan. Topeng dan jubah yang kukenakan memang karakteristik penampilan anbu Konoha.

"Cih! Siapa kalian! Dan lepaskan aku!" Aku menggeram berusaha mendinginkan suara namun getaran ketakutan di bibirku tetap tak bisa kukendalikan. Aku kembali meringis ketika orang yang menginjak bahuku memperkuat tekanannya pada tubuhku.

"Melepaskanmu? Hahahaa jangan konyol!" Dia berteriak, suara tawanya memecah kesunyian hutan membuatku bergidik. Aku mengigit pipi dalamku mencari cara untuk lepas dari mereka. Tapi nihil. Aku terlalu lelah. Tapi aku tidak mungkin memilih mati di tangan tiga bajingan ini.

 _'_ _SREETTT'_

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" Aku berteriak marah, bajingan di depanku menarik _hoodie_ jubah dan melepas topengku. Yang kulihat selanjutnya adalah seringai menjijikan yang melebar hampir memenuhi wajahnya. Aku mual seketika.

"Wow! Kita punya gadis kecil di sini.."

"Serahkan dia padaku!" Satu pria yang sejak tadi berdiam diri menghampiriku, kurasakan aura membunuh yang kuat dari orang ini. Tidak jelas ku melihat bagaimana wajahnya.

"Sebaiknya jangan meninggalkan jejak. Konoha desa yang merepotkan." Pria yang menginjakku akhirnya melepaskan kakinya. Namun hal yang lebih buruk kembali mendatangiku. Pria yang menghampiriku dengan aura membunuhnya mencekik dan mengangkat tubuhku. Sesak dan sakit.

"Ada lembah di deket sini, cukup pastikan dia tidak bernafas!" Pupilku melebar mendengar ucapan pria yang mencekikku. Jelas sekali dia ingin membunuhku. Aku panik dan takut. Kugerakkan kedua tanganku untuk melepas cengkraman tangan pria ini namun tidak ada perubahan pada intensitas cekikannya. Suara nafasku terdengar jelas, berusaha mencari udara yang kurasa terlalu jauh untuk kugapai.

"K-Kumo..." Demi Tuhan suaraku tidak bisa keluar. Udara semakin dingin dengan rasa nyeri dan ngilu yang amat sangat di tenggorokanku. Aku menggeliat menggerakkan kakiku yang tak menyentuh tanah. Semakin lama kakiku semakin kebas dan tanganku kehilangan tenaga untuk menarik lengan kekar pria bajingan ini. Entah siapa mereka.

Pengelihataku kabur, bukan karena kesadaran yang berangsur meninggalkanku. Tetapi air mata yang tak kuat lagi terbendung. Mereka terurai jatuh membuat aliran sungai kecil di pipiku. Perwujudan dari rasa sakit, kemarahan, ketidak berdayaan bersatu begitu hebatnya hingga likuid bening kepunyaanku terus jatuh tanpa bisa kuhentikan. Ada kunai yang berada di balik jubahku, kunai yang sama ketika Hidan menghalau jalanku tempo hari, dan satu-satunya senjata yang kumiliki. Ayah memberikannya padaku untuk melindungi diri walau ayah tahu, aku tidak akan menggunakan kunai itu. Bahkan sekarang, aku sama sekali tidak tahu langkah apa yang akan kuambil selanjutnya setelah memegang kunai itu. Percuma saja, tak ada yang bisa kulakukan, bahkan aku tidak berharap pertolongan, menangispun serasa tak berguna. Sia-sia!

Kematian akan menjemputku sebentar lagi. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa merasakan adanya oksigen. Rasa sakit yang semakin menjadi-jadi dan cengkraman yang begitu kuat, cukup menghalau oksigen untuk sampai ke otakku dan menghentikannya mencapai paru-paruku. Tak pernah terpikir proses kematianku akan sangat menyakitkan dan memalukan seperti ini. Tuhan, kau membuat skenario yang lucu pada kehidupanku. Dalam satu hari kau membuatku jatuh cinta dan patah hati dan terbunuh. Haruskah aku tertawa miris? Atau seperti di film-film aku harus meninggalkan pesan kematian? Tapi itu tidak akan mungkin. Aku lebih memilih meludahi wajah busuk tiga bajingan yang akan membunuhku secara keji ini dari pada harus menyampaikan pesan kematian cengengku.

Langit tengah malam akan menjadi pemandangan terakhirku. Uchiha Sasuke juga memiliki manik tengah malam yang indah. Bahkan disaat terakhir aku malah memikirkan lelaki itu, oh iya aku berada dalam siklus gejolak masa muda, jangan lupakan itu. Jadi wajar disaat seperti ini aku teringat padanya. Aku mendengar sayup angin begitu merdu membelai wajahku, ocehan ketiga bajingan itu mulai terdengar samar. Telingaku berdengung sebelum semuanya berubah hening. Inilah ujung kesadaranku. Aku mulai menyesali mengapa klan kami diciptakan menjadi klan yang lemah.

.

 _'_ _TRING'_

Suara pedang?

 _'_ _SYAATTT..'_

Kali ini sayatan. Satu, dua, tiga... beberapa sayatan berikutnya.

'ARRGGHHHHH'

Kemudian teriakan menyakitkan. Apa yang terjadi? Apa kembali rangkaian memori diputar otakku? Tapi bukannya aku sudah mati. Ah suaranya hilang berganti suara angin yang beradu. Hembusannya juga terasa jelas di wajahku. Bukankah ini kematian yang aneh? Selanjutnya aku seperti tersedak ludahku sendiri. Aku batuk, batuk yang mengerikkan. Perih dan kering terasa bersamaan di kerongkonganku. Ini lebih mengerikan dibanding aku tersedak tulang ikan Nila yang keras seperti paku. Sebodoh dan idiotnya aku, aku masih bisa membedakan yang mana kematian dan yang mana kenyataan konyol.

Aku belum mati, entah bagaimana caranya tulang ikan Nila ini menyelamatkan otakku dari krisis oksigen. Aku membuka mata, menikmati kesadaran yang terenggut beberapa detik dari tubuhku. Aneh. Kakiku masih tidak menyentuh tanah. Pipi kiriku terasa bersentuhan dengan benda padat, lembut dan juga hangat. Untuk pertama kali aku tidak meruntuki Tuhan hari ini. Dan aku harus berterima kasih pada-Nya. Dia tidak mengirimkan tulang ikan Nila untuk menyelamatkanku, melainkan seseorang dengan rahang yang terpahat sempurna. Aku tidak jelas melihat wajahnya, tapi tangannya yang memeluk erat bahuku cukup menjelaskan kalau dia penyelamat yang harus aku syukuri bagaimanapun tampangnya.

"Jangan hanya memandangiku seperti itu Haruno!"

 _'_ _DEG!'_

Uchiha Sasuke! Suara bariton itu jelas milik pria yang beberapa menit yang lalu aku puji memiliki mata tengah malam yang indah di ujung kematianku.

"K-kau..." Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku katakan. Baikah anggap aku seorang bodoh yang idiot karena berharap penyelamat yang dikirimkan Tuhan bukan Sasuke! Kali ini tidak boleh ada dia! Tapi berapa kalipun aku menggelengkan kepala dan membuka tutup mataku dan mencubit pahaku yang kurasa telah memerah bahkan memar, tidak bisa mengubah keadaan bahwa pria ini memiliki rambut kelam yang sama dengan Sasuke, warna kulit yang sama, baju yang sama, bahkan lantunan suara ketika memanggil namakupun sama.

"Kau gadis bodoh dan ceroboh yang pernah kutemui semenjak aku dilahirkan!" Kembali Sasuke bersuara yang menambah keyakinanku bahwa dia memanglah Uchiha Sasuke! Aku ingin merubah diri menjadi gas dan meledak. Ayolah, wanita mana yang ingin ditonton pria yang disukai dalam keadaan menyedihkan bahkan memalukan. Dia bahkan menyebutku bodoh dan ceroboh, jangan lupa satu-satunya dalam hidupnya. Mati saja kau Sakura!

"CK! Jangan diam saja! Katakan sesuatu! Kau mulai membuatku takut!" Aku baru tahu kalau dia sedikit bawel dan bagaimana bisa aku mengatakan sesuatu kalau dia baru saja menambah kejadian tak terduga dalam daftarku hari ini. Dan telingaku tidak salah menangkap bukan? Kalau baru saja dia mengungkapkan kekhawatirannya padaku. Oh Tuhan beri dia penghargaan karena berhasil mengunci mati mulutku.

"M-m maaf.." Baiklah, aku tidak bisa berpura-pura baik-baik saja. Aku gugup dan juga takut kalau-kalau Sasuke bisa mendengar debaran jantung kronisku. Selain itu, kerongkonganku perlu belas kasihan dengan mengistirahatkannya, tulang ikan Nila itu belum sepenuhnya hilang.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

 _'_ _DEG'_

Sasuke melihatku! Jantungku akan bertambah kronis, aku bisa terkena _struke_ , atau lebih parah, serangan jantung! Jarakku dengan wajahnya hanya beberapa inci, kupastikan dia bisa merasakan hembusan nafasku. Kuteliti wajahnya, bagaimana mungkin Tuhan memahat wajah yang begitu sempurna. Dia memiliki garis rahang yang kokoh, tapi yang lebih menarikku adalah kedua jelaga hitam miliknya. Matanya seperti lubang hitam tanpa dasar dan entah sejak kapan aku terperangkap dalam lubang hitam itu.

.

.

[Sasuke]

Dia semakin membuatku takut. Tubuhnya kaku, kukira dengan mengeratkan cengkramanku pada bahunya bisa membuatnya bereaksi. Tapi nihil, rohnya seperti tertarik keluar. Dia hanya menatapku sejak tadi tanpa kedipan. Tak kupungkiri ada rasa malu dan canggung ketika dia menatapku seperti itu, tapi rasa takutku lebih besar. Mengingat dia hampir mati tercekik kehabisan nafas tanpa berbuat apa-apa. Sedikit saja aku terlambat maka gadis bodoh ini tidak akan selamat.

Setiap pertanyaanku padanya selalu di jawab dengan satu kata darinya, itupun kata yang mengambang dan membuat otakku susah mencernanya.

Baik. Lupakan tentang gadis Haruno ini dan juga aroma musim seminya. Beberapa jam dari sekarang fajar akan segera datang. Aku terlalu jauh berlari dan keluar dari jalur yang semestinya. Kutajamkan sensor pendengaranku untuk mencari tempat aman dari serangan musuh. Jelas sekali hutan yang begitu luas ini tidak mungkin hanya dilalui oleh kami. Ada banyak bahaya di dalamnya dan aku masih tidak habis pikir mengapa gadis ini bertindak seenaknya untuk kembali sendirian. Kemampuanku melacak memang tidak seahli keluarga Hyuga dari klan penyerang, mereka bisa melajak keberadaan musuh pada jarak ratusan kilometer. Sedang kami para Uchiha memiliki sensor yang tidak setajam mereka. Tapi buatku bisa mengetahui musuh pada jarak belasan kilometerpun sudah cukup untuk meningkatkan kewaspadaan dan menghindar pada waktunya. Mengenai Hyuga, aku tentu teringat Hinata, tapi untuk kali ini pikiranku terkunci pada gadis musim semi ini.

Dan sekarang aku tidak merasa ada ancaman dari jarak belasan kilo dari tempat ini. Kuturunkan gadis Haruno ini dari gendonganku, dan ya dia masih bisu semenjak tadi. Nafasku tidak teratur sempurna. Dibutuhkan tenaga lebih untuk melacak dan menghindar dengan bawaan beban yang tidak ringan di tubuhku. Aku tidak mengatakan gadis ini berat, tapi kondisiku belum pulih sempurna ditambah beberapa goresan baru di tubuhku akibat menangkis serangan fisik dengan tiga pria yang lumayan bertenaga.

Aku memberi jarak pada gadis Haruno ini. Tidak terlalu jauh dan tidak terlalu dekat juga, yang pasti jarak yang cukup untuk tetap berada dalam pengawasanku. Aku tidak terlalu mengerti perempuan, tetapi melihatnya diam dari tadi membuatku menyimpulkan dia tidak menyukai atau risih denganku. Entahlah, tapi melihatnya mundur dan menyenderkan punggung pada pohon di belakannya membuatku yakin, apa yang kulalukan sudah benar.

Kulihat dia tertunduk menghindari kontak mata denganku. Tangannya memegang leher jenjang bekas cekikan yang jelas memerah di kulit putihnya. Baiklah itu membuatku takut. Tapi aku tetap diam tak bergerak. Memang apa yang harus kulakukan, harusnya dia bisa mengobati dirinya sendiri mengingat siang kemarin dialah yang menyelamatkan ku dari kematian. Aku tidak bermaksud membalas budi, tidak sama sekali. Tapi bisa dibilang kita impas. Entahlah memikirnyannya membuat lelucon tersendiri buatku.

"Uhhuk.."

Tak lama kudengar dia batuk, aku masih tersenyum sendiri. Mungkin dia bermaksud memecah kesunyian yang membelenggu sejak tadi. Tapi dia kembali batuk, kali ini dengan intensitas yang lebih sering. Aku berdiri menghampirinya. Ini bukan lagi lelucon ataupun pemecah kesunyian karena jelas kulihat wajahnya memucat, memang susah di bedakan karena karena dasar kulit gadis Haruno ini memang putih.

"Ada apa?" Jongkok di depannya, tidak kulupakan jarak yang masih kujaga sejak tadi. Dia tidak menjawabku.

"Sejak tadi kau membuatku takut! Sekarang jawab ada apa sebenarnya!" Aku tidak menyadari kalau aku baru saja membentaknya. Tapi mulutnya perlahan terbuka, walau dengan batuk sebagai selingannya.

"A-Aku butuh_" Dia memberi jeda akibat batuk yang semakin membuatku risih. Kutunggu penyelesaian kalimatnya dengan pandangan yang tak pernah lepas dari wajah gadis musim seminya.

"Oksigen!" Dia menyelesaikan ucapannya dengan sedikit berteriak dengan nafas terengah. Baiklah bagaimana caraku memberi dia oksigen? Menciumnya? Memberi dia nafas buatan begitu? Jangan bercanda!

"Bisakan aku mempercayaimu?" Aku belum selesai dengan kebingunganku, dia kembali membuatku mengangkat sebelah alis dengan ucapan lanjutannya.

"Baiklah, kau mau aku memberimu.. itu..?" Dengan telunjuk kusentuh permukaan bibirku, ayolah ini adalah hal teraneh yang pernah kulakukan dalam duapuluh tahun hidupku.

"TIDAK!" Dia berteriak, teriakannya berhasil menyadarkanku dengan kekonyolan yang baru saja kulakukan.

"Baiklah, perjelas apa maumu? Kau semakin membuatku takut!" Dia terus terbatuk, memegang leher dan mulutnya bergantian. Pertama dia meminta oksigen, kemudian meminta aku mempercayainya. Apa yang dia inginkan sebenarnya?

"Hah.. _Ketsu!_ " Walau dia berbisik tapi aku tetap jelas mendengarnya. Gadis ini tengah melepaskan segel.

Cih! Jadi ini yang dikatakan Sai? Ini yang membuat dia berbeda? Ini yang membuat tua bangka Danzo begitu menganggapnya berbeda? Cuma klan penyihir yang bisa menciptakan _kekai_ sendiri dengan sekali penyebutan segel. Bahkan klan penyerang sekalipun membutuhkan minimal enam orang untuk menciptakan _kekai_ , itupun harus dari mereka yang benar-benar kuat. Aku sendiri mengaku belum bisa sepenuhnya mempelajari cara pembuatan _kekai_.

"Kau..." Tidak ada yang bisa kukatakan. Tapi rasanya melegakan mengetahui semua ini. Mengetahui Konoha masih memiliki mereka. Rasanya keberuntungan masih berpihak pada kami. Entah sejak kapan aku berhenti mendengar kabar tentang klan penyihir. Aku bahkan mengira mereka sudah hilang, musnah, bahkan tidak ada lagi. Tapi kali ini, jelas dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Menyaksikan salah satu dari mereka.

Aku masih mempertahankan kediamanku. Bahkan aku masih kagum melihat _kekai_ hijau yang mengelilingi kami. Lembut, hangat, segar, seperti udara di musim semi setelah hujan. Mirip dengan gadis Haruno ini. Gadis itu memejamkan matanya, menghirup dalam-dalam udara dalam _kekai_ ini. Ingin rasanya aku berhenti bernafas, untuk memberikan segala oksigen dalam _kekai_ ini untuknya. Tapi sekali lagi, udara dalam _kekai_ ini terasa begitu memanjakan dan sayang jika tidak dinikmati.

Gadis itu masih terpejam, bibirnya pucat dengan getaran lembut, tapi melihatnya cukup tenang mengatur nafas, kupikir kondisinya sudah jauh lebih baik.

"Ini!" Kuberi dia sebotol air yang harusnya kuberikan dari tadi. Tapi berbagai perasaan tak terduga menutupi ingatanku pada sebotol air ini. Gadis Haruno itu membuka matanya, sayu dan benar-benar terlihat raut kelelahan disana. Aku tahu hari yang berat ini bukan hanya milikku saja.

"Terima kasih." Kali ini dia tidak terbata, baguslah.

Perlahan kurubah posisi jongkok menjadi terduduk di depannya. Aku tahu dia melirikku, tapi aku tidak mungkin kembali ke tempat semula mengingat batas _kekai_ buatannya tepat di belakangku. Aku menonton gadis itu meminum hampir setengah air dalam botol, tetesan di sudut bibirnya membuat atmosfer tubuhku berubah panas. Tidak sekarang Sasuke! Cukup kondisi dengan Hinata yang membuatmu menjadi bajingan. Tidak dengan gadis ini. Kupejamkan mataku, mengubah arah pikiranku pada perbincangan dengan Sai beberapa waktu lalu, tapi tetap saja keberadaan gadis Haruno yang mengenalkan rasa aneh di dadaku mengacaukan segalanya.

"U-Uchiha-San.." Aku kaget mendengar dia memanggilku, tapi bukan Uchiha namanya jika tidak bisa memanipulasi kondisi. Aku tetap memejamkan mataku dan menyiapkan telinga untuk mendengar apa yang akan dikatakan selanjutnya.

"Maaf... tapi bisakah kau tidak menceritkan_"

"Hn!" Aku tahu apa yang ingin dia sampikan, tidak perlu mengatakannya, aku akan melakukan apa yang dia minta. Beberapa saat yang lalu dia meminta kepercayaan, maka akan kuberikan. Tua bangka Danzo dan Sai mengetahui kebenaran gadis ini dan mereka tidak mengatakan apa-apa setelahnya. Aku tahu jelas apa yang harus kulakukan Haruno.

"Bisa kau buka _kekai_ ini sebentar?" Dia mengangguk dan melakukannya. Aku mengeluarkan diriku setelah menyuruhnya istirahat dan tetap berada dalam kekai hingga kita mendapatkan cahaya pagi. Aku kembali ke tempatku semula, mengawasinya dari sini sudah cukup. Tidak akan kubiarkan remaja kelebihan hormon dalam tubuhku terus mengacau jika gadis itu tetap memenjarakanku dalam _kekai_ nya.

.

Fajar berlalu satu jam yang lalu. Tapi gadis Haruno itu masih terlelap dalam kekainya. Sama sekali tak ada niatan untuk mengganggu tidurnya. Sesekali wajahnya memerah terkena sinar pagi sang surya. Lucu. Sial perasaan itu datang lagi. Kubalikan tubuhku untuk menghindari perasaan yang menjalar ini. Entahlah tapi aku tidak bisa menghilangkan sesuatu itu dari dadaku. Mungkin yang dikatakan Sai benar, yang terjadi padaku adalah hal yang wajar bahkan sangat terlambat untuk usiaku. Tapi mengapa harus pada gadis ini? Aku baru mengenalnya kemarin, kenapa bukan pada Hinata? Yang jelas-jelas sudah lama kukenal dan terlebih dia menyukaiku. Sudahlah, biarkan waktu membongkar misterinya sendiri, yang kulakukan hanyalah menunggu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Gadis haruno itu bergerak setelah tak ada dedaunan lagi yang menghalau sinar matahari untuk mengjangkau wajahnya. Aku diam, tak tahu harus melakukan apa, lebih tepatnya seperti ada yang menyuruhku untuk tak melepaskannya dari pandanganku. Menyadari keberadaanku, dia bangun dengan tergesa. Apa di matanya aku ini orang jahat? Hingga dia harus bereaksi seperti itu.

"Kita lanjutkan perjalanan setelah kau siap." Dia memberiku sekali anggukan, tapi aku tidak puas dengan itu, aku ingin lebih dari sekadar anggukan, tapi sepertinya dia gadis payah atau terlalu bodoh untuk mengerti situasi atau keduanya benar.

Tak lama, kekai yang mengurungnya lenyap seiring ucapan segel pembuka yang sama sekali tidak tertanggkap oleh indra pendengaranku. Aroma tanah basah bercampur embun berhasil menghalauku untuk menikmati aroma gadis Haruno itu yang melangkah kian mendekatiku.

"Te-Terima kasih Uchiha-san.."

"Hn," Ingin kulihat jelas wajahnya, tapi dia menunduk menghindari kontak denganku. Sekilas aku ingat bagaimana tatapan benci gadis ini pada Hidan malam itu dan lihat bagaimana lugunya dia sekarang. Ayolah Haruno, aku tidak akan memakanmu seperti brengsek itu. Setidaknya belum.

"Harusnya kau sudah belajar bagaimana caranya berlaku sopan Haruno?"

"Eh?"

"Tatap lawan bicaramu kalau kau ingin ucapanmu tak sia-sia." Itu dia, aku mendapatkannya! Perlahan gadis Haruno ini menengadahkan kepalanya. Manik segar seperti pagi menyambutku, menggelitik sesuatu di dalam tubuhku, rasanya nyaman dan tak ingin berhenti. Selamat Haruno, kau berhasil mengacaukanku dan kau tak akan berhasil lolos sebelum kau bertanggung jawab!

.

.


End file.
